Fly By Twilight: The Pack
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Sequel to Fly By Twilight: The Coven. A Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover. Fang and the Flock are finally reunited! But what new insanity are they being subjected to? What's up with Iggy? And...Love is in the air?
1. Prologue

Welcome to.....-drumroll-

Fly By Twilight: The Pack!

Sequel to Fly By Twilight: The Coven.

So, if you haven't read The Coven, you need to get over there and read that first! Unless you're one of those people who reads book series out of order. I don't get you people...

Fang: Ok, cut the small talk! Flock time! You promised Flock time!

Me: -sighs- Yes, Fang, but aren't you forgetting something?

Fang: Yeah, yeah, hurry it up....

**Don't be Dissin' the Disclaimer!:** I don't own Twilight. I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, I'd be spending less time writing fanfiction, and more time hanging with Fang and Embry somewhere. And I wouldn't have to kidnap Fang. Oh, and I'd rewrite The Final Warning. Oh, and-

Fang: Get on with it!

**Now Claiming:** All OCs are mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: We get it. Story time now!

Me: One more thing!

Fang: Great.....

Me: For all of you who may have forgotten, this takes place after Breaking Dawn and School's Out: Forever. Just a reminder.

Fang: Ok, good. Chapter 1!

Me: No, prologue!

Fang: WTF?!

Me: Just have to add in the quick little prologue, or this story will make no sense to its readers! Trust me, the story needs this.

Fang: Flock?

Me: They're in chapter 1.

Fang: This is a quick prologue, right?

Me: -sighs- I'll try to make this as painless as possible, ok?

Fang: Fine...

* * *

"Well, Ephraim, do you have a solution for this little problem yet?"

Ephraim Black sighed. "Quil, what would you have me do?"

Quil Ateara was about to answer, when the screen door leading out back slammed.

Ephraim didn't even need to turn around. "Billy, how about you turn around and _close_ that door instead of slamming it?"

"Come on, Grandpa." 24 year old Billy said, rolling his eyes. He threw a bag into his grandfather's lap. "That's the stuff you wanted from the store."

Ephraim sighed. Billy's temper could be too much sometimes. Ephraim could only be glad that the wolf genes seemed to have skipped his generation. He didn't have the temper to handle it. "Billy, are you trying to beat up my house and everything in it? What's eating you up?"

Billy glared at his grandfather. "Oh, like you don't know! What was Linda thinking? Running off with that...that-"

"Scoundrel?" Levi Uley offered.

"Whatever."

"I know what you mean, Billy." Ephraim answered. And he did. It was the whole reason that he, Levi, and Quil had met in his house. Ephraim's grandaughter, Billy's younger sister, Linda, had run off with a young boy from Forks. No one knew where they were or what they were up to. They'd even alerted the police to the problem, since Linda was only 17, but it didn't seem to be a top priority to them. Of course, the fact that she was a runaway minor was only a small problem to the three tribal elders.

Linda, being the grandaughter of Ephraim, could possibly produce another Quileute Wolf. Of course, Linda had no idea this could happen. Or, at least, she didn't believe in the tribe's legends strongly enough to think it was possible.

"I know you're angry with your sister, Billy." Levi told the young man. "But I don't think you need to take it out on your Grandfather's home."

"What am I supposed to do?" Billy yelled. "All of _you_ won't let me go after her!"

"You will respect your elders and cease this yelling, William Black." Ephraim ordered his grandson. "Why don't you go somewhere and cool your temper? I have some wood in the back that could use someone with your strength and anger to chop it."

"Whatever, Grandpa..." He started to leave.

"Billy?"

Billy turned to his Grandfather's voice.

Ephraim grinned. "I only pray that, someday, you may have a son who is just as....impossible as you are."

Billy glared, but a small smirk was playing at his lips. "Then I will have only girls." He stormed out.

"It is a blessing that he is not....like us." Levi said.

Ephraim nodded. "A blessing indeed."

Quil cleared his throat. "If we may get back to the situation at hand, Ephraim..."

"Oh, I don't know why we're bothering!" Levi said. "Face it, the three old men in this room are the last of the Quileute's Wolves. The legend dies with us."

"Ahhh, now don't be so sure, Levi." Ephraim answered. "If the cold ones return, the wolves may also."

"Yes." Quil added. "And if your grandaughter and this....boy have any sons, and the cold ones come to them, our secret will be a secret no longer."

"You two are just itching for another adventure." Levi said, stretching. "As for me and my old bones, we are ready for retirement. Let the legend die, my friends. Let us live what is left of our lives in peace."

But Ephraim could not let it die. He continued to search for his grandaughter in any way he could. Billy joined him after he began teaching him the old ways, teaching him the truth of the Quileute legends. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. No one heard from Linda until long after Ephraim Black's soul had passed on.

Billy nearly dropped the groceries he was carrying when he saw the name on the envelope he had just pulled out of his mailbox. He ran into the house, where his pregnant wife, Sarah, was playing with his two young daughters, Rachel and Rebecca. He began trying to madly open the envelope.

"Billy, what is it?" Sarah asked her husband.

"A letter. From my sister."

It was a short letter, but one that would have wise Ephraim Black and strong Levi Uley rolling in their graves. Linda and her husband had become the parents of a healthy baby boy. Linda was more than happy to announce that the little boy was already a spitting image of his father, sharing none of her Quileute traits. Linda had tried so hard to throw away all of her heritage as a Quileute. Her skin had always been lighter than was average for a Quileute, and she had done everything she could enhance her lighter skin. She dyed her hair blonde. She wore blue contacts. She'd do everything she could to look like the boy she ran away with, the one who was now her husband and the father of her son. Having a boy who had none of her hated Quileute traits was, to her, just another stand against her own heritage.

Billy crushed the letter in his fist.

"A boy." He whispered. "Oh, Grandfather, it's a boy."

After consulting old Quil Ateara, Billy had started to reluntantly make plans to go see his sister where she lived now, practically on the other side of the country. He didn't want to leave Sarah, pregnant, to take care of his two daughters alone, but he had to at least try to get Linda and her husband to return to La Push with their young son, before something bad happened. Before the cold ones came to him.

Billy never did have to make that trip.

It wasn't long before he recieved a tearfull call from his estranged sister, whom he had sent a letter a couple weeks ago, telling her he was coming. Their baby had been kidnapped. Billy, his heart breaking for his sister and worrying about his baby nephew, offered to come anyway, but Linda told him to stay. There was nothing he could do. Besides, he had a wife and three kids, one yet to be born, whom he needed to care for. She'd keep him updated.

Weeks went by, then months. The police told Linda and her husband that the chances were slim they'd find their son alive.

When Billy heard this, his heart broke for his sister, and even the man she'd run off with. And, of course, he felt terrible about his baby nephew. But in a way, he was relieved. Relieved that the secret was safe. That his nephew would never have to go through the confusing Quileute legend.

In the meantime, Tom and Linda Griffiths went home to mourn their lost son.

* * *

Fang: Hmmmm....foreshadowing much?

Me: You noticed.

Fang: I think I get it, too.

Me: You should.

Fang: Had to get creative with Linda's looks, huh?

Me: Well, the story didn't work with Tom, so I had to...get creative...And not just with that! I've edited this chapter about 20 times, trying to get it right. There's still some details I'm sure people will call me on as wrong. And I lost my copy of New Moon, which made it harder.

Fang: Whatever. Let's go on, huh? I want Flockness.

Me: -sighs- Yes, Fangy....

R&R? Well, you don't have to. You can keep reading and review at the end, but it's up to you. Flockness next page, though!


	2. Chapter 1

Fang: -has teamed up with numerous crazy fans, a random band of elves, and a Hobbit Named Spiffy- -chanting together- We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock! We want the Flock!

Me: Ok, ok! I get it!! Now, everyone but Fang and the crazy fans go home!

Spiffy and the Elves: Awwwww....-walk off-

Fang: Flockness now?

Me: Yes, Flockness.

Crazy Fans: _Fax_ness?

Me: Sometime after Flockness.

Crazy Fans: That works.

Me: Shall we let me write it now?

Fang and the Crazy Fans: Yes!

Me: Ok, all you lovely people!

* * *

Max's POV

"Hey, Max, are there any hot dogs left?"

I absentmindedly handed Gazzy his fifth hot dog and flipped to the next page in the folder. I had kept the folder of information on the 'Half-Breed Experiment' I had found in the Institute in Oregon. It was the only link I had to Fang right now, the only thing that gave me a clue to where he was. It was also the most confusing thing I'd ever tried to read. I couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Most of it was in some kind of abbrievated code, and the charts were a complete mess. I wish I could at least understand what the 'A/H/V Hybrid' under Fang's name meant.

The only two useful and understandable clues were 'Forks, Washington' and 'Renesmee Cullen'. The folder's log had said this 'Renesmee Cullen's' family had rescued both Renesmee and Fang. So, I was guessing that if we could find a Cullen family in Forks, we'd find Fang. Hopefully.

"Hey, Max, who's taking first watch?" Iggy asked, coming over. "I might as well, I think, since I don't think I can sleep."

"Iggy, come here and sit." I said. He had been acting _so_ strangely lately, ever since we went to the Institute. I was beginning to worry about him.

"What, Max?" He said, taking a seat.

"I'm just wondering if you're feeling ok, Ig. You're acting weird."

He just shrugged. "I don't know, Max. Ever since we left the Institute, I've been feeling......on edge. Like something bad's gonna happen any minute. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to stop and turn back. Every step we take toward Forks is hell for me. Max, I think there's something.....wrong in Forks. Something dangerous."

"Even more reason for us to go there and get Fang, then." I answered. "Hey, Iggy, maybe you're developing some new kind of power. The power to sense danger."

He grinned slightly. "At least that's useful. Lately, I've thought my new power might be extremely high body temperature."

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my hand to his forehead. I quickly pulled it away. "Iggy! You're burning up!"

"Yeah, I know." Iggy answered. "But I don't feel sick or anything. Just hot."

Though he seemed to be being honest, I still was unsure. "Maybe I should take watch..."

Iggy shook his head. "Really, Max, you need to sleep _sometime_. I'll be fine. If I feel like I'm not up to it, I'll wake you up, promise."

I was still worried about Iggy, but he had a point. I'd just have to trust that he was really fine.

"Alright, Ig, let's do some planning, then." I pulled out the folder again. "Alright, so when we get to Forks, we have to find this Cullen family."

"And food." Iggy added. "We're low on hot dogs."

I sighed. "And yes, food. We'll find some place to eat, then we'll go find Fang. Maybe we can ask around about the Cullens at a grocery store or something."

"Alright." Iggy said. "We find food, we search for Cullens. What happens when we find them?"

"Well, Ig, I don't know yet. It'll all depend on what state we find them in. Hopefully, they're friends, since it says here that they rescued Fang and this Renes- Re- this other Cullen." Whatever that person's name was, it was a mouthful!

"Yeah, but-"

"I know, I know, you're getting bad vibes." I said. "Like I said, we'll figure it out when we get there."

Iggy just sighed. "Yeah, alright."

_Something_ was really wrong with this kid. "Iggy, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Max, does it really matter if I'm going to be alright or not? We're going after Fang anyway, so I might as well suck it up!"

His outburst surprised me. "Iggy..."

"I'm going for a walk." He jumped to his feet and stalked off.

This was hell. On one side, I had to focus on finding Fang, on getting to him, rescuing him if he needed it.

But on the other side, Iggy was having a meltdown.

Seriously, could this get any worse?

* * *

Meanwhile....Back in the Town That Loves It's Eating Utensils...

Fang's POV

"Thanks for the ride, Alanna."

"Sure, anytime, Your Majesty."

I sighed. "Alright, Aly, Prom's over. I've relinquished my crown to next year's poor sap. You can stop now."

She just through me a mischevious grin. I'd personally gotten quite sick of being called 'Your Majesty', 'My King', and 'My Liege' at Cody's Beach Party. I reminded myself, next time I went through High School, to just _not_ attend prom. Once again, thank Edward and Alice for making me go to the one.

She decided to be kind to me then and change the subject. I just wish she had picked a different one. "So, Fang, you're really running off on us for the summer, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, getting a little time away from Forks. Plus, like I told you, I'm going to see some old friends from one of the foster homes I used to live at." Oh, the tangled web of lies I weave.

"And try and get your family to adopt them, admit it."

I just nodded again. I hadn't been able to stop myself from spilling as much as I could about my 'friends' to Alanna, without giving away too much, of course. She could tell I really missed them.

She smiled. "Hey, bet you could get Alice to adopt them. Just tell her that she's allowed to dress them in anything she wants."

I laughed "Ha ha, funny." I started to open the Saab's door. "I better get in. They're probably wondering what I'm doing out here." Plus, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmett were dragging me out for a hunting trip, and frankly, I was beginning to need one.

"Yeah, ok." Alanna answered. She sounded a bit uncomfortable. "Hey...Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case I don't see you before you go...have a good summer, ok?"

"Sure, you, too."

"I'll miss ya, Cullen." She reached over and gave me a short hug. I could hear her heartbeat speed up. Oh, this teenage crush thing was going to be the death of me!

She pulled out of the hug, but still had one arm on mine, looking right into my eyes. I had to wonder if she ever noticed the change in them, from gold to black. She never mentioned it, which was probably a good thing. The more secrets we could keep, the better.

"Fang..."

Crap. "I'll....see you later, Alanna. Beat up Cody for me while I'm gone, 'kay?" I quickly pulled myself out of the car.

"Y-Yeah. I will." She turned away from me, starting the old Saab up. I could smell something slightly salty. Tears. Oh, great. "Bye."

As I stepped away from the car, she sped off down the drive. I, meanwhile, stormed into the house.

"Hey, Fang, how was the party?" Esme asked, meeting me at the door.

"Whatever." I stalked toward the kitchen.

"Did you not have a good time?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Yes, he did. But he just had to blow off Alanna in the car outside." Edward, who was reading on the couch, answered for me. Stupid mind reader.

I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. Sure, for most people, binge-eating when you're upset may be a bad thing, but in my current situation, I doubted it would hurt much.

"She'll be alright, Fang."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, could you just leave me and my thoughts _alone_ for five seconds?"

He smirked at me. "But the mind-reading's just part of my unending charm." He took a seat on the counter next to me. "Seriously, Fang, she'll be ok. She's upset now, but she's a smart and well-grounded girl. Give her the summer and she'll be fine. When school starts in the fall, she'll be your best bud again."

"You sure about that, Edward?" I asked, shoving a handful of cereal in my mouth. I swallowed. "I wouldn't want to be friends with me right now. I just totally blew her off! I made her cry! Really, she doesn't deserve that! She deserves someone who actually _can_ love her like that! I am such a freaking _monster!_" I gave one of the cabinets a kick, smashing the door.

Edward watched, face emotionless. "Esme's going to kill you for that."

"Let her."

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fang, you're _not_ a monster. Things like this happen even to normal humans. Alanna may be upset now, but she'll understand."

I shook my head, pulling away from him. "No, she won't. She'll _think_ she understands, but she won't. She _can't._ She will _never_ understand me. None of my friends from school ever will!" I swallowed another handful of cereal. "I don't even know what I'm going to do when I find my Flock sometimes. Ruin their lives? Freak them out? They can't understand me, either. You want to know something? When I was fighting with Ari, and he first saw me up close, he actually stopped fighting, in total shock over how different I look! My Flock won't even know who I am! I'm too different!"

This time, Edward hopped off the counter, putting both hands on my shoulders. "Fang, I'm....sorry. I'm sorry your life turned out like this. I'm sorry you're so different than your friends and Flock. If I could, I'd go back and stop the Director from ever doing this to you." He gave my shoulders a small squeeze. "I truly and honestly believe that your Flock will be able to accept you, even with your new differences. I've heard you talk about them, and they sound like they'll love you no matter what. And Alanna is a strong young woman. I don't think she's going to let any little crush get in the way of her life, no matter how painful. And she's not going to let a little awkwardness get in the way of a good friendship. But just remember, Fang, even if I am wrong, which I don't think I am, you'll always have a home here with us. You're family and we love you, son."

I took a deep breath. "I know, and thanks, Edward. I guess I'm just..."

"Freaked?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

I heard the front door open and Emmett's voice carried across the house. "Hey, Fang, hunting trip time! Remember to bring your appetite! I hear there's a freaking huge mountain lion roaming around up there!"

Edward grinned. "Mountain lion, huh? I might have to tag along..."

I laughed a bit, elbowing him in the ribs. "Well, let's go, alright? I'm starved here!"

He reached up and ruffled my hair a bit. "Yeah, let's move. Besides, a hunting trip would be a good thing for you to get your mind of things for a while."

I nodded. "Sure, thanks again, Edward."

"Sure, anytime, son." He gave me a small push. "Now, come on! We want to be home before Alice and Bella get home from their trip to Port Angeles!"

I raced Edward out to the door. Yeah, a hunting trip might be just the thing I needed. It would help me get my mind off my problems. At least, for a while. I still had a couple more days until I was leaving to find my Flock, and though most of me was anxious to go, there was that part of my mind that was still worried about, well, everything. Would I freak them out? Would they even know who I was? What if I couldn't....control myself? I shuddered at the thought. That was the _last_ thing I could let happen. I had had way to much stuff on my mind, and the deal with Alanna had driven me over the edge.

And being a vampire is supposed to be all cool and sexy. None of those vampire books of Alanna's ever mentioned all this crap.

Seriously, could this get any worse?

* * *

Yes, yes it could......

Crazy Fans: Yay!

Fang: Flock!

Iggy Fan Girls: (They're with the Crazy Fans) OMC! Iggy's _hot!_ Get it? _Hot?!_

Me: -sighs- We get it......

Fang: More foreshadowy thingys. And you made me angsty.

Me: Angst, angst, angst.

Fang: But I _am_ cool and sexy...

Fang Fan Girls: -drool-

Me: Oh, uck, girls! Wipe the drool, please!

R&R?

Fang: Yes, R&R about how cool and sexy I am!

Me: Please don't. Inflation is bad enough these days without inflating his ego, too.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Let's jump right into the next chapter!

Fang: Yeah! And this time, more Flock and less Angst!

Me: Yes, Your Majesty....

* * *

Max's POV

Ok, so the waitress at this little cafe we had stopped to eat at was totally freaked out by our appetites. Actually, it seemed like we'd caught the interest of all the local yocals around here. They must not get visitors often.

"Max, are we gonna go find Fang, like, right after this?" Nudge asked. "Do you think he's really here? What if-"

"Yeah, we're look right after Breakfast." I said, cutting her short. Not only was I not in the mood for a Nudge-rambling, but I didn't want everyone in Forks and their Uncle to know what we were up to, just in case the wrong type of people happened to be listening...

As the Flock finally began to wrap up their breakfast, I got up to go pay the bill at the counter. I noticed a lot of people's eyes on me. Or, at least, I think I did. I admit, my paranoia plays tricks on me sometimes. Either way, I wasn't paying attention. Without warning, I suddenly crashed into someone, knocking something to the floor. "Umph."

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. It's a bad habit of mine." said the girl I crashed into. She had blonde hair that was back in a ponytail and bright, blue eyes. She bent down to pick up the book I had knocked to the floor.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention, either." I said, laughing a little. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, Alanna!" A man in a police uniform said, coming over. "Be careful with those collisions, or I may have to give you a ticket!"

Alanna grinned. "Ha ha, funny, Chief Swan."

The Chief turned to me, smiling. "What a way to welcome a newcomer, too." He reached out his hand. "Chief Swan, ma'am. Welcome to Forks."

I smiled and cautiously shook his hand. "Thanks. I'm Max."

"Well, I've gotta get going, Chief Swan." Alanna said. "Going to terrorize the rest of the Forks population."

"Rather have you than the Prince boy!" the Chief said with a laugh. "Hey, maybe I'll see you around up at the Cullen's?"

Did he just say 'the Cullen's'? I was automatically on alert.

Alanna turned a light shade of red. "Uhhh...yeah, maybe." She said, uncomfortably. "See ya, Chief." She left in a bit of a hurry.

The Chief turned back to me. "So, visiting Forks, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, kinda." How to ask him?

"You need any help with anything? Directions?"

Well, I could always just use my oh-so-charming complete bluntness. "Actually, yeah. I'm actually, uhh, looking for the Cullen family you just mentioned."

He raised his eyebrows a bit. I noticed he was taking a second look at me, checking me over. "Really? You a friend of the Cullens?"

"I might be."

He waited for more, but soon discovered that that was the only information I was offering. "Alright..."

He gave me some directions to the Cullen's house, even specifying how to get up their driveway. Detailed guy, obviously. I thanked him and went to pay my bill. As I and the Flock were leaving, Chief Swan caught up with me again. "Hey, uhhh, Max. When you get up there, tell Bella Cullen, my daughter, she needs to give me a call, ok?"

I nodded. "Sure, Chief."

As we walked off down the road, Iggy muttered out, "Anyone else get the feeling he wants his daughter to call so he knows we made it alive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, I know your stressed, but not everything is a conspiracy against our lives."

"Whatever."

I finally figured out why the Chief had given me directions for the driveway.

"Max, you think it'd be easier just to fly there?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Nudge, but not only am I afraid we might miss their house in this woods if we fly over it, if these guys are bad news, I don't want to alert them to our presence just yet."

"Oh, so you _finally_ admit it." Iggy said. "We could be heading towards sudden death."

"Jeez, Iggy, you're so bright and chipper these days, Mr. Sunshine!" Like I've said before, I understood that Iggy was stressed for some reason, but he was beginning to get on my nerves.

Suddenly, we turned a corner. And stopped. And stared.

"I don't think we could've missed this, Max." Angel said.

I just nodded in agreement. This could _not_ be a house. Did houses come that big? Anne's place was beginning to look like an apartment compared to this pad.

I took a deep breath. Alright, guys, I think we're on the right track here. Shall we move forward, troops?"

"Are we going _right up_ to that mansion?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep." Was my simple, one-word answer. Now, why would I walk right up to some giant house with people in it who may or may not be friends or foes? Well, frankly, I didn't see many other options. I was just pulling this stuff out of my sleeve, after all.

"I-I think we should....think about this." Iggy said. He almost sounded like he was in pain.

I turned to him. "Iggy? You ok?"

Iggy's jaw was clamped shut, his hands in tight fists. "That _smell......_"

"Iggy, what do you mean? You're worrying me, bud."

He swallowed. Hard. "I'll....be fine."

"You sure?"

Iggy started to nod, but suddenly stopped, facing toward the house. I turned back up toward the place and saw two people coming out the front door, a boy and a little girl. The girl looked to be about 10 or 11. The boy.....

The first thought that struck me was that he was beautiful. Gorgeous. He was like some kind of fallen angel. Pale white skin against jet black hair. Tall. I could see the muscles on his arm as he, suddenly and swiftly, reached down and grabbed the little girl, swinging her around. He put the giggling little girl down, laughing himself. I could hear him laughing from where I was. A deep, beautiful laugh. As I was watching him, the wind shifted, blowing from behind us toward the boy and the little girl. Suddenly, the boy stiffened. He turned toward us so fast, I didn't even see him move. He was just suddenly looking straight at us. I gasped.

It couldn't be...

"Fang..." I whispered.

I began to take a step toward him, but was stopped by a sound behind me. It was practically a growl. I turned around, expecting some kind of wild animal.

"Iggy? Are you alright?" Gazzy asked his friend. Iggy did _not_ look ok. His hands were still clenched into fists, his jaw still locked tight. Now, he was shaking, too.

"We need to go. Now." Iggy forced out, through his clentched jaw.

"But, Iggy! We think Fang might be there! Right there in front of us!" Nudge said excitedly.

Iggy just let out another growling sound. _What was going on?_

I opened my mouth, ready to try to get some more answers out of Iggy.

"Max..."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around.

There was Fang, or Fang's extremely beautiful carbon copy, standing right there, the little girl standing behind him, peeking around at us. Now that he was up close, I could recognize things about him. The shape of his face, the way his hair was cut, even the way he stood was familiar. But there were so many unfamiliar things about him, too. His voice was slightly different, his skin was practically white, and his eyes! Fang's eyes had always been dark, but these eyes had the slightest touch of amber in them.

He spoke again. His deep voice was absolutely....enthralling. Damn, I'm getting pretty poetic today!

"Max? How did you-"

"St-stalked ya." I finally got out.

He looked like he was about to say something else, but then Iggy let out another growl.

I had almost forgotten he was there.

Fang eyes flicked to where Iggy stood, shaking. "What's wrong with Iggy?"

Before I could even attempt to answer, the little girl behind Fang let out a gasp. "Fang! They need to move!" Suddenly, the little girl disappeared.

Or, I thought she did.

I heard a noise behind me a spun around to see the little girl dragging Gazzy away from Iggy. Iggy spun toward the little girl. He did _not_ look happy.

"Fang!" The little girl exclaimed. "I think it's like when Paul gets really really mad!"

Fang looked slightly confused. "Nessie, what do you-"

And that's when everything happened _way_ too fast.

First of all, Iggy exploded.

But before I could even dwell on that shocking turn of events, I was pulled backwards by two _very_ cold hands.

Then, Fang raced forward, toward where Iggy had exploded, and slammed into...

A wolf.

An over-sized, goldish-colored wolf.

And the wolf was pissed.

Suddenly, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were sitting on the ground next to me, where I had landed after I was pulled back. The little girl, 'Nessie', was standing next to us, watching Fang and the wolf.

Fang was holding the huge wolf to the ground, something I would've thought was immpossible, since the thng was about the size of a medium-sized bear. But it was fighting back, and Fang was struggling to keep it where it was.

"Renesmee!" Fang yelled. "Go get Emmett! Or Grandpa! Heck, get _anybody!_"

Renesmee started to turn to go, but stopped in her tracks. "Jacob!"

Five seconds later, yet _another_ over-sized wolf went flying over our heads, this one russet-colored. I never knew they bred them that big in Washington.

"Fang!" I started to yell, hoping to warn him, but I soon realized he didn't need a warning. The other wolf was _helping_ Fang! He had his two front paws on the other wolf's chest, growling into his face.

"Chill a bit, Jake." Fang said to the russet wolf. "This _isn't_ one of Sam's. This is one of my Flock! Iggy!"

Ok, hold on a sec! _That's Iggy?_

Of course, now that I think about it, the wolf _had_ come out of where Iggy had exploded. But, how could he...

Suddenly, the gold wolf, or should I say, _Iggy_, wiggled free from Fang's and the other wolf, Jacob's grip. Quick as lightning, he scrambled to his feet and spun around toward us. That's when I saw something else about this wolf that made it _impossible_ to be Iggy. His eyes. That wolf's eyes were _far_ from sightless. I watched them quickly flick to each of us, taking us in, then finally locking on one person.

The little girl, Renesmee.

Who happened to be standing right in front of Gazzy.

He let out a snarl and crouched, readying himself to pounce, teeth bared.

Renesmee screamed.

Jacob flung himself toward Iggy-wolf-whatever, but was quickly thrown off. Jacob got ready to pounce again, but so did Iggy/Wolf.

Neither of them got the chance to strike.

"Iggy!" Fang yelled to him. "Get your head together! _You'll hurt Gazzy!"_

Iggy/Wolf froze, his eyes suddenly flicking to Gazzy. His growling stopped. He just stared at Gazzy.

"I-Iggy?" Gazzy stammered out.

The gold wolf slowly nodded.

Thats when his eyes traveled down, and _Iggy_ laid eyes on his dinnerplate-sized golden paws.

He let out a long, high-pitched whine.

Now he was whimpering, his eyes flicking back and forth to each of us, backing up, tail between his legs.

Jacob slowly pulled himself out of his pouncing position, and began to cautiously approach Iggy. Iggy suddenly turned his head toward him, staring. He whimpered again, backing away from Jacob now.

Fang put his hands up in the universal 'I come in peace' sign. "Iggy, it's ok, really-"

But Iggy let out a loud, mournful howl, spun around, and took off into the woods.

"Iggy!" Gazzy yelled, getting up. "What are you doing?" He started to run after him, but Fang put out a hand to stop him. Wait, wasn't Fang just over there? How did he...? I decided I didn't even want to try to figure it out. I was confused enough as it was.

"Gazzy, it's ok. Let Jacob go get him." Fang nodded toward Jacob, who nodded back and started to run off.

"Hey, Jacob!" Renesmee called after him. "Should I call Embry and Quil to help?"

Jacob just nodded again and sped off after Iggy.

Gazzy just stared up at Fang, looking as confused as I felt. "Fang, what's going on? What happened."

"I....don't know, Gaz."

"Well, that makes two of us." I said, crossing my arms. "Except I get the feeling you know _a bit_ more than we do."

Fang gave me a small, sheepish grin. "I.....do. I just hoped to explain it before something, well, shocking happened." He rolled his eyes. "Typical. I hope for nothing shocking and I get something that shocks even me. Why-"

The wind had shifted again, blowing towards Fang again. He stiffened, eyes locked on me. He started to back up.

Oh, _now_ what?

"Fang! Renesmee!" A male voice called from the house. "What's going on?"

"Carlisle..." Fang called back. "N-need you down here!" His eyes were still locked on me. I swear, as I watched them, they slowly turned darker.

I was beginning to think my life would _never_ make sense.

* * *

Fang: Holy. Freaking. Pygmy. Marmosets.

Me: Yeah, even I'm shocked, and I'm the one who thinks this stuff up!

Fang: Question. Why?

Me: Let me explain quickly. When I tried to imagine Fang reuniting with the Flock, I hit Roadblock 1: I couldn't get him to leave Forks. Every 'leave Forks' scenario just didn't work out. Guess Fang was set on sticking around. So, I started to think up the whole 'Flock meets Fang in Forks' scenario, which is when I hit Roadblock 2: I just couldn't picture them having this perfectly happy meeting. Ya know....

Flock: OMG! Fang!

Fang; OMG, Flock!

Flock: We missed you!

Fang: I missed you, too! Oh, and I'm a vampire!

Flock: Yay!!!!............Wait. Crazy Fang say what?

Ok, so I could've written it better than that, but you get the picture. So, I was lying awake in bed at two in the morning, when a random thought ran through my head: Fang's a vampire, so wouldn't it be funny if one of the Flock was a wolf?

And, of course, Iggy popped into my head.

Now, of course I thought this thought would be kind of a hard one to pull off. It'd be weird, but, for some reason, it stuck. Iggy's a wolf. So, I finally figured 'Oh, what the hell." and decided to write it this way. It's my fanfiction, so I shall write it by my rules. Even if they are weird....

Fang: How about the random return of his eyesight?

Me: -smacks forehead- Think about it! The Quileute wolves have the power to practically automatically heal themselves, so, when Iggy became a wolf, his eyesight would return!

Plus, I get tired of writing in a blind guy's point of view. (No offense, Iggy!) It's hard sometimes! Especially when you forget he's blind, write an entire chapter about him, then have to redo the entire chapter. (A problem I've had with Avian Flu.)

Ok, it is now 2:54 in the morning. Any other questions, I'll answer them later. I need sleep...

R&R! You know you want to...Since you probably think I'm nuts now...


	4. Chapter 3

I just proof-read everything from the last chapter of The Coven to Chapter 2 of the Pack, and decided I need to write Chapter 3 before I post. My original plan was to write the first five chapters of the Pack before posting it, but that's gonna take a while. Plus, I'm getting through this faster than I thought I would.

Another plus, I left a lot of confusion in the last chapter....

Fang: Blah, blah, blah.....

Me: -sighs- Anyone who wants to has permission to slap him.

* * *

Iggy's POV

I am a monster.

I have no idea why I had become a monster, but that's what I was. Both inside and out.

I had fur! I had fangs! I had paws, for crying out loud! I was howling, yelping, making all kinds of animal noises. I was running on four legs. Yep, monster on the outside.

And I had tried to attack a little girl. I had almost hurt _Gazzy!_ And why? 'Cause the little girl _smelt bad_. Oh, I wonder how that'll hold up in a court of law? I can just here the judge.

"So, Iggy, you have been convicted of the murder of an innocent little girl and your own little brother. What was your motive?"

"Uhhh...she smelt bad?"

Yeah, monster on the inside, too.

_"You're not a monster, Iggy."_

_"Get the __**FUCK**__ out of my head!!"_

That other wolf-monster, Jacob, was still in hot pursuit, and talking _inside my head._ I was beginning to understand how Max felt.

And I soon found out he wasn't the only intruder in my brain.

_"Jacob, what's up?"_

_"Renesmee called us, saying that, 'Fang's Flock friend is like you guys and Jacob needs help catching him'."_

_"Will you people get out of my head!!!"_

I tried runnng faster, hoping to lose them. Or run myself over a cliff and do everyone a favor.

_"Just to let you know, running yourself off a cliff may just result in you just being depressed at the bottom of a cliff instead of at the top."_

_"Stop reading my thoughts!!"_

I heard him thought-snicker. _"Sorry, it can't be helped."_

_"Hey, Jake, too bad Leah's not here. She could catch him."_

_"Whatever, Quil. Just focus on the problem now, ok?"_

I shook my head madly as I ran, as if I could shake the voices out of my head.

_"Uhhh....Iggy?"_

_"STOP TALKING TO ME!!"_ I was losing it! Please just let this be a bad dream!

_"I wish I could tell you it was."_ One of the voices answered. _"I'm Embry, and I and my friends just want to explain to you what's going on. Please, just stop and listen to us for a minute!"_

_"Shut up!"_ I mind-yelled. Suddenly, I burst out of the woods, into a small clearing. Or, I think it was. I couldn't see it.

I whined in pain. My eyes were burning! The sun was _soooo_ bright, it hurt! I stopped, dropping to the ground, putting my huge paws over my eyes, and whimpering.

Suddenly, I heard something come up next to me. I felt a wolf nose give me a small nudge. _"Come on, Iggy. We'll go back into the woods, where it's darker."_

I gave a small whimper in agreement.

* * *

Max's POV

"I'm _sooo_ glad you guys came here!" Renesmee told us excitedly. "Now Fang doesn't have to leave at all!"

"Yes, Renesmee!" The woman who had warmly introduced herself as Esme said. "Don't you think you're chewing there ears off a bit, hun?"

"Awww, Grandma!" Renesmee answered. "I'm just so excited!"

That woman's a _grandmother?_ Seriously, have I stepped into an alternate universe?

Esme laughed. "Why don't you go tell Grandpa he needs to hurry up and come back down here." Renesmee nodded and sped off. And when I say sped, I mean _sped_! She made me look like a freaking turtle.

Esme turned to us, smiling. "I brought you guys some sandwiches." She said, placing a tray, a _silver_ tray, to be exact, in front of us. It was piled high with sandwiches. "I'm sorry my husband is taking so long. He trying to call the entire our entire family to tell them about your....sudden arrival." She laughed. "They're everywhere today, aren't they, Fang? Rosalie and Alice are in Seattle, Bella and Edward are in Port Angeles, and Emmett and Jasper are....Fang? Do you remember where they are?"

Fang, who, after escorting us in with the guy named Carlisle, had banished himself to the farthest corner of the room, just shrugged.

Esme put her hands on her hips. "Fang Zuriel Cullen, you _could_ come over here and be sociable!"

What did she just call him? Whatever. Fang just shook his head and continued to stare at us. Or, mainly, me. He was _glaring_ at me. What the heck did _I_ do? I finally got sick of it, turned around, and stared back. He quickly looked down.

"Hey, ummm...Mrs. Esme?" Gazzy asked, taking a sandwich. "Do you know if Iggy's gonna be ok?"

"First of all, just call me Esme, hun." She said, smiling. "Second, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just a little....scared right now."

"He's coming back, right?" Nudge asked.

"Of course he is!" Renesmee said, bounding back into the room, Carlisle close behind. "Jacob will bring him back!" Suddenly, she looked confused. "Fang told me you guys had a talking dog! Where's Total?"

"He's in Max's backpack." Angel answered. "He hid in there when Iggy turned into the wolf and he won't come out."

With all the confusion, I hadn't even noticed the little furball was gone! I grabbed my bag and unceremoniously dumped him out.

"Oof." Total said, landing on the floor.

"Some brave guard dog you are."

He stared at me. "Did you _see_ the size of Iggy and those other wolves? I'm an appetizer for those things! I-"

"You're Total!" Renesmee squeeled, cutting him off. She knelt down on the floor beside him. "I'm Renesmee. Oh, you're _sooo_ cute!" She planted a kiss on the top of his head.

If Total could've blushed, he would've. "Gee, thanks.."

Suddenly, the front door opened and a couple walked in. There was a dark haired girl and a bronze-haired boy. The boy, I noticed, looked a bit like Renesmee, and I soon found out why.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look who showed up!" She ran over and gave her mom a hug.

Meanwhile, Fang had rushed over to her dad and was whispering something to him.

Renesmee began to drag her mom over to the couch, where we were. "Mommy, come see the talking dog!"

Her mom turned back to the dad. "Edward?"

"Bella, Esme." He answered. "Fang and I are going to step outside for a minute."

"Alright..." Esme answered. "Don't stay out too long."

Edward just nodded and, in a flash, he and Fang were gone, the door swinging closed behind him.

"Bella, Nessie, how about you two come take a seat." Carlisle said. "I think it's about time we explained to our guests what all of this is about."

"About time." I muttered.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Max." Esme answered.

"Look." I said, totally annoyed. "I came here, expecting to find Fang, rescue him if he needed it, and get out. Instead, not only is Fang acting _totally_ weird, looks _totally_ different, and seems to have a new family of equally strange people, now _another_ of my Flock is running around in the woods, _after turning into a wolf!_ Ma'am, I don't want 'I'm sorrys'. I want to know _what freaking alternate universe I've fallen into!"_

For a second, they all just stared at me. Then, Bella started to laugh.

"Gosh, Fang told me Max had a temper, and he wasn't kidding!"

I was getting sick of these people. "Yeah, sounds like Fang told you _a lot_ about me, but you won't tell me _anything_ about him!"

"Ok, ok." Carlisle said. "We're being quite annoying here, I'm sure."

"I don't know." Nudge cut in. "I kinda think you guys are funny."

I shot a look at Nudge. She grinned and shrugged.

Carlisle sighed. "Alright, moving on...Where to start...."

"I've got an idea!" Renesmee said, jumping up. She ran straight over to me, stopping about five freaking inches from my face. "I'll explain it to Max!"

"Renesmee!" Bella said warningly. "I don't think that's the best-"

That's when Renesmee reached up and touched my face.

* * *

Edward's POV

"I'm a freaking monster. A monster from the fifth layer of hell."

"The fifth layer?" I asked. "There are layers in hell?"

I got a look from Fang that could've made a bitchy Rosalie back down. "Edward!"

"Alright, Fang, explain to me why you're a monster from whatever layer of hell."

He was facing down at the ground, eyes shut tight. "I-I......I don't have the control you guys thought I did."

"What do you mean, Fang?" I asked. "Your control is amazing."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I.....I almost bit Max."

"Go on."

It all came tumbling out of him. "The wind just, just picked up suddenly, blowing her scent in my face. And, oh man, Edward, she smelt, beautiful! Wonderful! Appetizing...It took ever bit of willpower I had to back off. I almost bit Max, Edward! Max!"

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Fang, just take a deep breath. You didn't feel the same urge to attack the rest of the Flock, did you?"

Fang took a couple deep breaths, thinking. "No..."

"Then it's just Max who smells so...appetizing to you."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't make me any less of a monster."

"Oh, yes it does, Fang. First of all, you used all your willpower to _not_ bite Max, which I think makes you the farthest thing from a monster. Second, Fang, some people's blood is just more...enticing to certain vampires more than others. Fang, didn't I ever tell you about when I first met Bella?"

"Well, you told me you guys met in science class at school." He answered. "I always meant to ask for the full story."

"Well, Fang, here it is. When I first met Bella, I decided I had to kill her."

Fang eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes, Fang. There was no other choice, really. Or, so I thought at the time. As soon as I caught her scent, sitting there in Mr. Banner's Biology class, I realized that I had no other choice. I was going to have to kill her. And everyone else in the class as well, of course. I couldn't leave any evidence. I began to plan the best way to take out the whole class without attracting too much extra attention. I could do it. I had to. I disgusted myself, of course. I kept picturing myself as a monster. A red-eyed killer. And then, I made a comparison to that monster's face with Carlisle's. The guilt and shame was enough to make me try to hold my breath for that one hour of Biology, try to stop myself from murdering the innocent children in that class. And as I sat, I hated Bella. I hated her with every fiber of my being. If she hadn't shown up, if she hadn't picked this town to appear, my life wouldn't be heading towards ruin. I wouldn't be planning murder, planning to upset the family that meant so much to me. When the class finally ended and I was able to escape the hell that Bella Swan had brought me into, I went outside and cleared my head of her scent as much as I could. When I was finally able to think, I realized I had a choice. I didn't have to kill Bella, and obviously, I didn't. And you have a choice, too, Fang."

He nodded. "Yeah, ok."

I gave his shoulders a squeeze. "Fang, you are going to take another deep breath of fresh air, get that scent out of your system for a bit. You and I are going to go for a short hunting trip and quench your thirst as much as possible. Then, you're going back into the house and spending some time with Max and your Flock."

He stared at me in utter shock. "Edward, are you freaking crazy?!!!"

I grinned. "Perhaps. But Fang, your Flock needs you, and, despite whatever form of denial you may put yourself in, you need your Flock. You're just going to have to do what I did. Get used to her scent, push your willpower to the limit."

"Edward, I can't-"

"Yes you can, Fang. And you want to know why? Because you love Max enough to do it."

"Edward-"

"And once you work up enough willpower, you should be able to give Max that kiss like you keep dreaming about."

Fang glared. "Will you get the hell out of my head?!"

I grinned. "Come on, Fang. I think I smell a bear nearby..."

Fang: -rubbing face- You didn't have to slap me...

Me: Yes I did.

Fang: But with a _fish?!_

Me: -grins, holding up herring- It was funny....

Ok, five notes here...

1. I totally forgot about Total 'till halfway through this chapter, which is why he ended up in Max's backpack. I was just writing, and realized, 'ZOMG! Where'd I put Total?!' Poor little furball.....

2. I must remember to thank Stefanie Meyer for putting Midnight Sun on the internet. If it wasn't for that, Edward's POV on meeting Bella here would've sucked.

3. Everyone _**MUST**_ go to the Maximum-x website and look up Rinean. She drew an **awesome** picture of Fang and Alanna at prom. Check it out!!!!!!!!!

4. It's my Birthday Tomorrow (March 1st.)!!!!! Yay!!!!! I shall be a legal adult. 18. I can vote! Well, it's a little late now.......Wow, I don't feel like an adult.....

5. Everyone on Maximum-x should go on Fang's profile and bug him to answer my damn questions!!! It's my new pointless goal...

So, I think I shall actually go and post this now!

Fang: Finally....

Me: I'm a bit nervous.....Fang, what if they don't like it?!

Fang: Since when does that bother you?

Me:....-shrugs- Point....But-

Fang: Just post it already!!!!! People can't wait for you to get through moments of indecision!

Me: B-But...

Fang: -pushes me over, grabs computer, adds: _**R&R ?**_, and updates- There, done!

Me: Here goes nothing....


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, people...I get it. You want Fax and I've put up a little wall against that....

Don't worry, there will be Faxness....

Dear 'hi'...

You asked if Iggy has wings when he phases.......Ummmm......I've been debating that. Would that be weird if he had wings? Would it be weird if he didn't? Ummm.....Maybe I should do a poll.....Well, I'm starting to type this chapter up today, which is March 10th, but it probably won't be posted today.....Yeah, I'll do a poll and post the answer when I post the chapter.

Ok, just checked the poll today, March 11th. The people have spoken, and said No. So, no. Two people also said the monkeys ate their Cerebellum. Ok......

Anyway....Uhhh.....Fang, what was I gonna say?

Fang: -shrugs-

Me: I'll just start typing and answer stuff later....

* * *

Max's POV

I was being bombarded with images.

Renesmee's life was flashing before my eyes. I saw her mom. Or, at least, it _looked_ like her mom. Her mom's skin and eyes were different and she was sweating. The image moved to her mom and her dad, her mom looking a bit more like she did now. They were outside, chasing a deer. No, _hunting_ a deer. Bare-handed. No, again, I realized as her father jumped the deer. They were hunting it bare-_teethed_.

The image switched again. Fang. Fang, freaked out in a cage, glaring at someone. Fang, turning to look at Renesmee, his eyes pitch black, his skin white. He looked ready to pounce. Then, he seemed to realize what he was about to do and composed himself.

Another image-switch. They were feeding Fang and Renesmee in their cages. Food and.....something red. Something familiar. Something I'd seen before, in the Director's office.

Blood.

Renesmee showed me more images. Images of her family, of Fang, of what they did, how they fed. She was letting me put two and two together on my own. At first, I didn't want to believe what I was coming up with, but the more Renesmee showed me, the more I couldn't _not_ believe.

And then, Renesmee pulled her hand back, stepping a couple steps away from me, watching for my reaction. I looked around the room at Renesmee's family, _Fang's_ family, and suddenly, I knew what they were, what Fang was.

"Max?" Nudge asked, concerned.

"They're vampires." I said. "They're freaking vampires."

* * *

Fang POV

"You wouldn't have had that bear without me."

Edward chuckled. "Please, Fang. On your best day, you couldn't beat _me_ hunting on my _worst_ day."

I grinned, a sarcastic comeback on the tip of my tongue, when I stopped, catching a familiar scent. "Edward..."

He nodded. "Yep, Jacob, Iggy, Embry, and Quil. Just around the corner, I think."

I nodded in agreement. "So, you think we should say 'hi', or go around?"

Edward was silent for a moment, reading their minds, I was sure. "They're just wrapping up explaining everything to Iggy." Edward finally said, then smiled. "Fang, you should like this. Iggy can see now."

"Awesome!" I said. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious Iggy had been able to see during the whole thing back in the driveway, but I hadn't thought much about it 'till now. "Iggy must be ecstatic."

"Actually, the light burned his eyes for a while back there, but now he's getting used to it." Edward said. "As of right now, though, he's feeling a bit relieved."

"Relieved about what?"

Edward looked straight at me. "About not being a monster."

Of course Iggy would feel like he'd become some kind of evil creature. Not only was he a huge, hairy, almost Eraser-like something, but he had almost attacked people. But Iggy wasn't a monster.

Edward, who was still looking at me, raised his eyebrows. I flipped him off. Stupid mind-reader. "Yeah, Edward, I get it. No one's a monster here, not even me." I thought for a minute. "Of course, Rosalie can be kind of monsterous sometimes. I think she's only from the third layer of Hell, though."

Edward laughed. "Don't tell your Aunt Rose that. Now, come on. Let's go see Iggy."

I nodded and raced ahead of him.

* * *

Iggy's POV

_"So, let me get this absolutely straight."_ I said/thought. _So_ weird. _"I am some kind of shape-shifter who turns into a wolf. I have an extremely high body temperature, which explains my 'fever'. I turn into a wolf so I can attack vampires, which is why I tried to attack.....What's her name?"_

_"Renesmee."_ Jacob said.

_"Just call her Nessie, everyone else does."_ Embry added.

_"Nessie, ok. But I shouldn't attack the Cullens because they're 'vegetarian' vampires. This includes Fang, who was turned into a vamp by some kind of vampire/Director woman. Anyway, only people with Quileute blood turn into wolves, and you have no idea why _I'm_ a wolf, since I'm the whitest kid you know, well, besides the vamps. Do I have this straight now?"_

_"You forgot our amazing healing ability." _Quil added. _"Which is why you can see."_

_"Oh, yeah." _How could I forget? I was still seeing spots from my little run-in with the sun. But heck, who cared? I could see!

_"You'll have to tell us what it was like to be blind sometime." _Jacob said. _"I'm curious."_

_"It's dark." _I said. _"Really freaking dark."_ We all started to laugh. Er, mind-laugh. Yeah. Suddenly, I caught a scent in the air, almost gagging. _"That smell!"_

_"Vampires."_ Embry said. _"Close by."_

Jacob sniffed the air. _"Edward and Fang."_

Oh, great. The father and foster-brother of the girl I'd tried to attack. I hunched down low, hoping to sink into the ground.

Jacob just grinned at me. _"Don't worry, Ig. Edward and Fang are used to us shape-shifters and our instincts. They'll understand. Plus, Fang's part of your Flock. He's missed you guys, you know."_

_"Yeah, we've missed him, too." _I said. Then, I grinned myself. _"Especially Max."_

_"Oh, yeah, Fang's missed Max _a lot" Embry said.

_"Hmmm....sounds like something's going on here...."_ I said.

_"Love is in the air! Everywhere I look around!"_ Quil sang. We were all laughing at this point. Mind-laughing. Nevermind.

"Fang, they're making fun of you." I heard a voice say from somewhere in the woods, behind Jacob.

"Oh, what else is new?" A second voice complained. Then, Fang sprang out of the woods.

Now that I was looking at him without feeling the sudden need to rip his throat out, I could see why Max had been almost rendered speechless at the sight of him. Yeah, he was Fang, but he was a very _different _Fang. A _perfected_ Fang. My eyes searched him, looking for where his many battle scars should be, but all there was was smooth, granite white skin. And his eyes. They had been darker before, but now they were definitely an amber color. God, this vampire stuff could be confusing. But the most noticable difference for me was.....the smell. The minute I caught it so close to me, I gagged.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses to me, either."

I tried to smile. I wanted to say something, _anything_ to him. So what if he was a freaky-looking vampire and I was ready to join the AKC dog show? This was my best friend back, after months!

I opened my mouth to try to say something and.......barked.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil cracked up. Fang just smiled. "Hey, Ig, you can save it 'till you have human vocal cords."

"He wants you to know that he missed you." Said a second vampire, coming up behind Fang. Edward, the mind-reading one. Edward chuckled. "And, he wants you to know that Max missed you even more..."

Fang looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh....yeah?"

Jacob, Embry, and Quil cracked up again. This time, I joined in. Seeing Fang look uncomfortable had to be a first for me. A _funny_ first.

"And now they're laughing at you." said Edward.

_"Aw, come on, Edward!"_ Quil said. _"What's the point of being able to laugh at him without him hearing it if you tell him?"_

Edward just shook his head, smiling.

"Ok, guys, shove it." Fang said. His eyes flicked to Jacob. "What, Seth and Leah too cool for us now?"

Embry shook his head. "_Leah's busy with college stuff, now that she got in and Seth's mom took him shopping for new clothes."_

_"He just keeps growing out of them!"_ Jacob said, in what I guess was an imitation of Seth's mom's voice.

Edward relayed the information and Fang nodded. "Sounds like typical Clearwater mania."

Edward put a hand on Fang's shoulder. "How about we head back to the house? All of us." He said, turning to the four of us.

I saw a little nervousness cross Fang's face, but, in typical Fang fashion, he quickly hid it. "Yeah, let's go."

As we started getting up to leave, a thought occured to me. An important thought.

_"Hey, guys? You _are_ going to show me how to turn back, right?"_

_"Oh, crap!"_ Jacob exclaimed. _"Yeah, that'd be important information, huh?"_

_"No use telling you now, though."_ Quil said.

_"Why not?"_ I asked, puzzled.

_"Well....."_ said Embry, grinning. _"Let's just say, when you phase, it's only your body that changes, not what's on it."_

It took a second for this info to sink in. _"I'm....naked?"_

The three of them burst into mind-laughter. I saw Edward snicker out of the corner of my eye.

_"Ok, very funny, guys. So, what happened to my clothes?"_

Jacob shrugged. _"Oh, probably scattered into bits around the Cullen's front yard. Don't worry, we'll get you some new ones."_

_"S-scattered?"_

_"What, Iggy? Did you have some special attachment to those clothes?"_

_"N-no, but....The bombs might be a problem..."_

Jacob turned to me. _"Bombs?"_

_"Yeah, I carry bombs with me. Lots of them."_

Edward spun to look at me. "You carry bombs?"

I nodded. _"Yeah, I make them."_

"And they're scattered all over the driveway and front yard?"

_"Most likely..."_

I saw Fang's jaw drop slightly as he realized what we were talking about. "I forgot about that, amazingly."

Edward turned to Fang. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. They should be home soon."

"And if they hit those bombs...."

Without another word, we were speeding off, back toward the Cullen's house.

I looked at Fang, wanting to apologize for turning his driveway into the Beaches of Normandy.

He just looked at me and nodded. "I get that look on your face, Ig. Not your fault. Now, back off a bit, you smell."

I rolled my eyes. It was good to have Fang back.

Even if he did stink.

* * *

Ok, I don't know what else to say down here, either...

Fang: I know what you could say....

Me: Fax?

Fang: Fax?

Me: Fax. Fax. Fax. How long until we have Fax?

Fang: Beats me, it's your story.

Me: That was a hypothetical question.

Fang: Whatever. You have an answer?

Me: Fang, since when are you such a Fax addict?

Fang: Since I drank your Mt. Dew. -drinks dew-

Me: Let go of my Dew, dude!

Fang: Never!!!

Me: Anyway....I will try to find a way to add Faxness soon.....And some other stuff.......Where's Quil?

Quil: -randomly appears- Love is in the air! Everywhere I look around! -disappears-

Fang: -looks in Dew-.....What's in this stuff?

Me: No clue, but it tastes good.

Fang: So, are you hinting a romantic crap?

Me: I don't know, am I?

Fang: Have you been reading vampire romance novels _again?_

Me: -hides romance novel- Me? Never...Anyway, this A/N's going on too long, and the good reviewers have waited long enough.

R&R?


	6. Chapter 5

So, Fly By Twilight needs to be updated....

So does Double Date.....

But they're so _Twilight_ and I'm on a Maximum Ride high!

Why?

MAX!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, I've finished it.

And no, I won't say anything here because I said some stuff on Avian Flu and people were unhappy 'cause of spoilers, which I understand.

So, you'll just have to read it.....

And I have to get myself back into a Twilighty mood so I can update!!

Fang, help!

Fang: Uhhhh.....I'm a vampire! -hiss-

Me: Nice try....

Also, Dear**KraDEJDarK**,

How Iggy knows what Fang looks like:

He knows about the eyes just because he saw them earlier when he was fighting Fang and Jacob.

He knows about the battle scars through either hearing Fang talk about them, having felt them, or just through common Flock knowledge, since I'm sure they all have random battle scars.

As for the difference in skin, it's just one of those 'he doesn't quite look right' deals. Iggy probably still has an idea of what people are supposed to look like.

Thanks for the question, though! Gives me something useful to stick in the A/Ns.

* * *

Fang's POV

"Ummm....Iggy? Exactly what kind of bombs are we looking for?"

He just looked at me, like he was waiting for something...

"Oh, yeah, you can't answer me." I rolled my eyes. "Well, _this_ is convienent. You go from blind to mute."

Luckily, we didn't have to wait long before Edward and the pack caught up with us on the front lawn.

"Edward, ask Iggy what his bombs look like."

"He's says there's a variety." Edward said, giving Iggy a strange look. I could almost tell what he was thinking. Something along the lines of _'You make freaking bombs?!?!' _"They shouldn't be too hard to find, though."

We began our search of the front yard. A _careful_ search, I might add. It was amazing that we were all in one piece after all the confusion in the front yard. Our search turned up two out of what Iggy _thought_ might be about twenty bombs. From now on, he needs to keep track of how many bombs he kept on his person. Second thought, maybe he should just _stop_ keeping bombs on him.

I was just going over the driveway when I heard some rumbling down near the road. Uh oh...

"Rosalie and Alice are home!!" I yelled to Edward.

He nodded. "I'll go stop them." He raced down the driveway.

"Hey Edward?" I called after him.

He stopped, turning. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Emmett and Jasper went?"

"Hunting, I believe." He sped off down the driveway.

I shrugged. Who knew when they'd be back, then?

Suddenly, I realized what kind of situation I was in. Edward had left me with _the wolves._ As in _alone_ with the wolves. Meaning communication was _immpossible._ Great. We kept up our search of the yard, but only came up with one more bomb.

"Hey, has anyone checked over there?" I said, pointing.

The pack stared at me.

I sighed. "Wag your tail if you've looked over there."

Quil's tail wagged.

"Ok." Even though I was starting to get frustrated, I knew it must be even more frustrating for them. You think with all the other powers they had, they could be able to speak.

I felt slightly relieved when Edward came up the driveway, Alice and Rosalie close behind. Alice bounced right up to me.

"So, according to Carlisle, your Flock showed up, according to Nessie, Iggy's a wolf, and according to Edward, the driveway's a mine field. Could I have an explanation?" She asked, crossing her arms, but smiling.

"Well, we're searching for the scattered bombs right now." I told her. "They scattered across the yard when Iggy phased, which was shortly after the Flock showed up. Oh, and that's Iggy." I said, pointing to Ig.

She nodded toward Iggy. "Good to know the world's still moving normally. I got scared when I saw, on the cover of a magazine, that Leann Rimes might be cheating on her husband."

I pretended to gasp in surprise. "That _is_ strange!"

"I know!" She answered. "Some people's lives are _so_ weird!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Ok, so let's get back to picking up my werewolf-bird-human recombinant life form friend's bombs so we can get this cleaned up before the other two vampires get home."

"Yes, let's get back to _normal_ life."

"Come on, you two." Edward called. "Stop joking around and help us find the explosives!"

We had found about eight of the bombs by the time Carlisle noticed us wandering around outside, staring intently at the ground. He came out and called, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing, Carlisle!" Alice called. "Just searching for bombs in the front yard!"

"For _bombs?_"

"Oh, yes!" Alice called. "There was an article in last weeks Lawn and Garden that said you should de-bomb your front yard _at least_ once a month!"

Edward shook his head. "What she _means_, Carlisle, is that Iggy happens to have a habit of carrying bombs on his person and, when he phased..."

"I get it." said Carlisle, saearching the ground himself for signs of bomb material.

"Iggy thinks you should tell uhh.....Gazzy to get out here." Edward said, obviously hesitating on the Gasman's unusual name. "He'll know what to look for."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll go tell him." He raced back in

"Oh!" Alice called quickly. "And don't tell-"

"There's bombs on my lawn????!!!!!!!" A voice screeched from inside.

"Esme...." Alice muttered.

* * *

Max's POV

When Iggy had 'exploded', I hadn't even thought of the numerous types of explosives he keeps on him. So, when Carlisle came in, asking Gazzy to help with the search in the front yard, realization hit.

"Oh, yeah, the bombs!" I tried to say, but I was drowned out by Esme's horrified screech. Obviously, she's a big lawn person. Vampire. Whatever.

"Is Iggy out there?" Gazzy asked Carlisle, who was trying to calm an upset Esme.

"Yes, yes." He answered between, "It's ok, Esme. They'll find them..."

"Iggy!" Gazzy yelled, racing out the door. I jumped up to follow him, and the rest of the Flock, plus Renesmee, trailed behind me. Gazzy burst out the front door and locked his eyes on a gold-colored wolf. Iggy.

"Hey!" Gaz yelled, running towards him. "Now, don't run away this time!" I saw Iggy raise his head, looking at him. His tail started wagging and he let out a happy bark.

I looked down at Total. "Why can't _you_ be more like that? Heck, Iggy's a better dog than you!"

Total just stuck his nose in the air and trotted off.

By now, the rest of the Flock had run over to where Iggy was. "Oh my Gosh. You're, like, fluffy!" Nudge said, patting Iggy's head. "And you're _so_ warm!"

I looked down at my now-furry Flock member. "Woof."

Iggy just gave me a look. Wait, he gave me a _look._ He _looked_ at me. I remembered thinking that his eyes definetely weren't sightless when he looked at us after turning into a wolf. Now, it really began to sink in.

"You can see, Iggy!" I said, wrapping my arms around his furry neck. I almost regretted it. Along with the summer heat, hugging him was like hugging a furnace.

"Uh, Max?" Nudge said.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

She just pointed to my right. I turned my head slowly and found myself looking straight at a very different, but familiar face.

Fang.

He smiled at us slightly, patting a hand on Renesmee's head, who happened to be standing next to him. I stood up, stepping up to him a bit. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch a bit when I moved closer, but he stood his ground, his amber eyes trained on mine. Wait....amber? Oh, yeah, that was a vampire thing, wasn't it? Bella had been explaining some things to us right before Carlisle called Gazzy out here.

"So, Fang." I said. "Iggy came back. How about you? Are you back?"

"Do you want me back, Max?"

For a second, between the beautiful sound of his deep voice and having his sparkling eyes on me, I lost the ability to speak. To think. Then, I remembered that was a vampire thing, too, and snapped myself out of it.

"Of course I want you back, Fang. You're part of our Flock, no matter what." I grinned. "Hey, we let Total in."

Total, who was still nursing his bruised pride nearby, glared at me.

Fang grinned, too. "So, I guess I'm back."

Yep, lost the ability to think and speak again. Heck, I was reminding myself to breath at this point.

Suddenly, two cold hands touched my shoulders. "Don't let him dazzle you." Bella's voice whispered in my ear. She looked up at Fang. "Be good, you." Then, she was gone again. These vamps moved _way_ too fast.

"You're dazzling Max like Daddy dazzled Mommy!" Renesmee said. Then, before either I or Fang could reply, she sped off with a, "I'm gonna play with Total now!"

"Heh, kids." Fang said.

"Yeah." I replied.

I heard a dog-like snicker behind me.

"Shut up, Iggy." Fang and I said, in unison.

I looked at Fang, smiling. "Jinx. You owe me a soda."

"Very funny."

I took a couple more steps towards him. I just wanted to be _near_ him. Be close to him again. Be able to believe he was really here, really back. But when I reached out towards him, he stepped back.

"Not yet, Max." He said. His voice sounded strained and sad at the same time. It made me want to comfort him, give him a hug, which, of course, would only make the problem worse.

"I'm making your vampy-senses tingle, huh?" I said, relunctantly backing up a bit.

I managed a strained smile. "You have no idea."

Now, why did I get the feeling that statement had more than one meaning?

I was about to come up with a reply, when I was interrupted....

**BOOM!**

Fang's eyes widened slightly. His head whipped around. "Where'd that come from?"

"Out in the woods a bit." Bella replied.

"Jasper!" yelled a short vampire with funky-looking hair. Alice, I remembered, from Renesmee's memories. She sped off in the direction of the explosion.

"Gotta go." Fang said, and then he was gone, like he'd never been there in the first place.

Stupid, speedy bird-vamp.

* * *

Fang's POV

"You scared the shit out of us!" Alice yelled.

Emmett just shrugged. "I wanted to see what it did!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Emmett, because it's not _completely obvious_ what bombs do when you throw them."

Emmett glared. "Well, I wanted to see how big of an explosion it would make."

"Did you _see_ that tree you threw it at?!" Rosalie shrieked, pointing back towards where we had came. "Well, I didn't, because there _isn't_ a tree anymore! You realie what could have happened?!"

I tuned out the rest of the fight. Sometimes, I felt bad for Emmett. I think, since Rose couldn't have her own child, she used Emmett as a substitue sometimes.

"What the heck was a _bomb_ doing in the woods, anyway?!" Emmett said, throwing his hands in the air.

I looked at him and grinned. "It's a long story, Emmett."

* * *

How many people thought I blew up Jasper for a second?

Sorry.....

-yawns- It's only 10:33 at night, and I'm already tired.......Zzzzzz....

Fang: Wake up!!

Me: -whining- Why?

Fang: You gotta post this!

Me: Oh..........Zzzzzzz.......

Fang: -sigh- Do I have to do everything?

R&**BOOM!**

R


	7. Chapter 6

So, Fang.

Fang: Yeah?

Me: I've heard some complaints about this whole 'vampire you being super-attracted to Max's blood' thing...

Fang: Oh? And why would that be?

Me: Well, they're afraid there will be a lack of Fax.......

* * *

Fang's POV

"You think this'll fit him?"

I shook my head. "_Way_ too short. Iggy's, like, a freaking giant. And that was _before_ the whole 'wolf' thing."

Alice nodded and continued to help me sort through the bags of clothes she had stored. I felt kind of bad, giving Iggy clothes that I'm sure would reek of vampire, but frankly, if he wanted to phase back soon, that was his choice. He decided not to wait for Jacob to run to La Push, find some clothes, and come back.

"I wonder if they've found the last of the bombs yet?" I asked. We'd found most of them, then Alice and I came in to find Iggy some clothes. Preferably, some with pockets too small to fit bombs in.

"Hopefully." Alice answered. "I'd hate to be Iggy if one of those bombs wrecks Esme's yard."

I nodded. "So, Alice, what are we going to do with my Flock tonight, anyway? They'll have to sleep somewhere."

Alice was silent for a minute, thinking. "Well, they probably won't get much sleep here. Your place?"

I made a face. "I'm not sure..."

She nodded. "Don't want to risk anything. Well, maybe we can keep Emmett and Jasper quiet. Besides, we have more room. At your place, someone would be sleeping on the couch."

"Sounds like a plan, then." I said.

"Yep. Hey, maybe Jake will want to take Iggy to La Push, anyway."

"Yeah."

She stopped sorting and looked at me. "Penny for your thoughts, Fang?"

I just looked at her.

"Ahhh....It's the beautiful Maximum, isn't it?" She said, smiling. "Hey, Fang, Edward got over it and so can you. The only person I know who had more control than you as a newborn is Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this going to be one of those deals where I get vampire dating advice from everyone in the entire family?"

"Possibly. Just don't take advice from Emmett. He's a dating idiot."

"I'll try to remember that."

She went back to digging through the clothes, sighing. "My work is _never_ done..."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I'll have to prepare for _another_ prom."

I dropped the clothes I was holding. "And _what_ makes you think I'm taking Max to the prom?!"

She gave me a look. "Fang! Really, _you've_ been to a prom! Now, how unfair of you to have that experience and not let Max have it, too!"

"You just want to stick me in another monkey suit."

She grinned. "That's part of it."

"I'm disowning you."

"Fine, Fang. I'll just find someone else to take Max to the prom. I hear Antonio's single again..."

I glared. "I'll take her."

"I knew you would."

* * *

Max's POV

I had to admit, Iggy having the power to turn into a wolf at will had its uses. Like, being entertainment for the kids, for instance.

I smiled, watching Iggy and Gazzy's wrestling match on the floor. Iggy was obviously letting Gazzy win, but he didn't care, they were having too much fun. Angel was having a conversation with one of the other wolves, Quil, I think his name was.

"Max! Later, can I go over to Nessie's house? She has these awesome scarves she wants to show me! Look at this one! It's _so_ soft! Touch it! It's like silk!"

"Ok, Nudge." I said, reaching out to touch the scarf. It _was_ soft.

"Mommy!" Nessie said, running over to Bella. "Nudge is really cool! Can she sleep over sometime? Maybe she can borrow some of my clothes! Hey, Aunt Alice and I should take her shopping in Seattle! That'd be _so_ much fun, right?"

Was it any mystery that Nudge and Nessie had become fast friends?

"Nice to see 'Nez with a friend." A familiar musical voice said from behind me. "She doesn't have many."

"Hey, neither does Nudge." I said, starting to turn around to face Fang. But, before I could make it halfway around, he was next to me on the couch. I crossed my arms. "Ok, Speedy Gonzales, give the human a minute to catch up."

He grinned. I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Not used to being slow, huh, Max?"

I rolled my eyes. "Show off."

Nessie ran over at that point, excited. "Nudge is gonna sleep over sometime, Fang!"

"Awesome." he answered, though I wasn't sure if she'd heard it. She was already running back over to Nudge.

"Nudge finally has someone her own age to hang out with." I said.

Fang shook his head. "Not exactly her own age..."

"Why? How old is Nessie?"

"She'll be two in August."

I felt my jaw drop. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. She's a half-vampire. She'll probably be full grown by the age of....7, I think."

"Wow."

He nodded. "I know."

At that point, I noticed Alice dragging Iggy to his feet. "Come on, puppy, we've found some clothes for you." She handed him a small stack of clothing, which he grabbed in his teeth. She turned to the rest of the pack. "Now, I know the rest of you have clothes around here somewhere, so go get dressed! You're shedding everywhere and it smells!"

The wolves nodded and ran out a back door.

"They'll be back in a minute." Fang said, leaning back on the couch. I noticed he was still keeping a bit of space between us. I knew I should be relieved that he was keeping his distance. Better than becoming his lunch. But, for some reason, the distance bugged me. I trusted Fang. I felt safe with him, despite whatever he was. Why couldn't he just trust himself?

Bella came over and leaned on the couch, disturbing my thoughts, for a second. "Charlie's curious." I had remembered her dad's request to have her call him and she'd rushed to make the call.

"What'd you tell him?" Fang asked.

"That they were friends of your's from one of your foster homes." she said, smiling. "Now he's all excited. Wanted to come up and say hi, but I told him I wanted to give you a chance to have some alone time with your friends."

Fang nodded. "Good call."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go see how Edward and Jasper are doing with storing those bombs." She wagged her finger in Fang's face, smiling. "No dazzling, young man."

He pushed her away, smiling as well. "Go kick Edward and Jasper's butt somewhere."

"So, Fang," I said, when Bella left. "You really like it here, don't you?"

He smiled. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, I've never seen you so......Happy, Fang. You're _smiling_, for crying out loud! Where'd _that_ come from?"

We both laughed. "You're right." He said. "I'm happy here. But, I'm happier now that you're here......All of you. The Flock, I mean." He added.

Wow, awkward Fang. That's new.

"Well, I think we're pretty happy to be here." I answered. "We might just stick around for a while."

"Really?" He asked, looking up at me. His amber eyes shined. Beautiful.

"Definetely." I answered quietly, feeling my heart speed up under his gaze. Damn it, Max! Control your hormones!

Suddenly, the back door burst open. A tall, black-haired guy walked in, holding his hands out towards the door. "Hey, guys! Let's play a game. 'One of these things is not like the other!'"

At that point, Iggy came in with two other guys. Iggy really _didn't_ look like the others, standing out with hs lighter skin and strawberry blonde hair. Not to mention his bright, blue eyes.

"Max," Fang said. "I'd like you to meet, in human form, Jacob, Embry, and Quil." He pointed to each person, who waved back.

Iggy made a gagging noise. "These clothes flipping smell!"

Fang stood up and walked over. "Well, _you_ wanted to get dressed now, Ig!"

"Yeah, yeah." Iggy answered, giving Fang a playful shove. "Hey, it's nice to see you alive and well, Fang. Oh, and sorry about that whole 'trying to kill you' thing earlier."

"Apology accepted." Fang said. "And it's nice to see you, too. Without the fur."

"Hey," said Jacob, putting an arm around both of them. "We should totally plan a group hunting trip sometime."

"That sounds cool!" Gazzy said, running over to the group. "Can I come, too?"

Fang's face switched from serene to horrified in a matter of seconds. "No way!"

Gazzy looked upset, but Quil put a hand on his shoulder. "What Fang's trying to say is that hunting with a vampire's a bit......dangerous. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

_"Or worse."_ I thought.

Gazzy still looked kind of upset. He started to say something, but a yawn interrupted him.

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"Past 11:00 at night!" Fang said, checking his wristwatch.

"Oh, I'll go get some beds ready!" said Esme, who had been standing in the corner. "Rose, could you come help me, please? These poor children must be _exhausted_ after all they've been through today." She and Rosalie disappeared upstairs.

"We should go." Jacob said to Quil and Embry. He turned to Iggy. "You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah." Iggy answered. "I've had enough newness for one day."

"Alright." Jacob said. "We'll come back tomorrow and bring you over to La Push. I want you to meet my dad. Maybe he can figure out where you got your wolfness."

"Tomorrow, then." Iggy said.

* * *

After the three wolf-boys left for La Push, Iggy, Fang and I helped get the kids ready for bed. In a way, it was just like old times. The three of us nagging Nudge to settle down, getting Gazzy something to drink, tucking Angel in. Of course, now we had Bella offering to read them a bedtime story, Alice bringing them new pajamas, and Nessie passing Nudge notes when they thought no one was looking. That stopped as soon as Fang noticed it. He had Edward take Nessie home.

"Where do you guys live, anyway?" I asked Fang when we had some free time out in the halls.

"Out in the woods, a bit." He answered. "Not too far."

"That must be your kind of place." I said. "Nice and quiiiiiii..." I was cut off by a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep yourself, Max?" Fang asked. "No one has to keep watch tonight."

"B-but-" I tried to protest, but another stupid yawn attacked.

He rolled his eyes. "Always stubborn, huh, Max?"

I started to nod, but suddenly, my feet were off the ground and I was in the air, on my back. The next second, I was flying down the hall, and the next, I was in the room Esme had set up for me.

Then, I was lying on the bed, Fang leaning over me.

"Stupid, speedy bird-vamp." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Well, you wouldn't have gone on your own willingly."

"Probably not." It was nice to have Fang close, not an arm's length away, as he'd been all day. I had to resist the sudden urge to jusy, I don't know, reach out and _touch_ him. His skin looked so smooth, his hair silky. His arm accidentely grazed mine and I shivered. He was _so_ cold!

At that point, he pulled back. Damn. "I should go."

I crossed my arms, almost groaning in frustration. "It's my stupid smell again, isn't it?"

He had started to get up, but stopped, looking at me. "I wouldn't call it a stupid smell. It's a nice one. Kind of......fruity."

"Fruity?"

"It's 'cause you're such a fruit loop." He said, grinning.

"Ha, ha, ha." I whacked him with a pillow.

"Seriously, Max." He said, placing my pillow back on my bed. "You smell kind of......Apricotish."

"Apricotish..."

"Hey, don't worry about the scent. I can deal, Max. Now, go to sleep."

"Now who's being the mother?" I asked.

He grinned and shut out the lights. "'Night, Maximum."

"Goodnight......Fang Zuriel Cullen."

"Oh, shut up."

I curled up in my bed after he left, wrapped up in all kinds of interesting thoughts.

Apricotish?

* * *

I hope you guys appreciate this. I'm _literally_ falling asleep at the keyboard.

Zzzzzz...........

Fang: Saint! Wake up!

Me: Idon'wanna.....Zzzzzzzzzzz..........

Fang: Not again....

R&R?


	8. Chapter 7

-sobs- My poor computer!!!!

Fang: In case you didn't know, Saint's computer had a little accident...

Me: Little?! Look at the screen!!

Fang: I know, I know...

Me: It has, like, 20 cracks in the screeen! One half of the screen is full of little black holes!! My poor computer! My baby!! -cries-

Fang: So, Saint's Mom had to borrow her computer and, well, she fell asleep with it in her lap, it fell off, and it....got crushed under a lift chair...

Me: -still sobbing-

Fang: Technically, you can still type on it, but there's these really annoying black holes covering one side of the screen.

Me: Pooky! Call Andrew!!

Fang: Luckily, computer whiz and Pooky the Penguin's true owner, Andrew, will fix it for her. Unfortunately, until then, updates may be slow on account of the fact that Saint and her Mom will have to share one computer, the Acer, which Saint hates.

They don't share well.

Me: Mom _hogs_ the computer!! She _breaks my computer_ then has the audacity to hog the other!!

Fang: Very tense in this house lately. Let's just get on to the chapter, shall we? I think Saint needs somthing to focus on...

Me: How can I focus? The words keep disappearing behind the damn black holes!!

Fang: -sigh-

* * *

Iggy's POV

"So, this is La Push?"

Jacob, Embry, and Quil had showed up this morning and insisted I come to La Push with them to meet Jake's Dad, Billy. Gazzy had originally begged to come along, but then Carlisle had offered to teach him a bit more about vampires, which Gazzy thought was pretty cool. He was totally into this 'vampires and werewolves' thing. Jake mentioned, before we left, that he'd have to get Billy to tell Gazzy some of the Quileute history sometime, and I thought the kid would die of excitement. Funny, I'd never thought of Gazzy as much of a history buff, but I guess when you add the supernatural in, anything's interesting.

Actually, it seemed like the whole Flock had something to do. Nessie had offered to show Nudge and Angel her clothing and have a kind of dress-up playdate at her house. Bella had been more than willing.

"Renesmee can give them some of her old clothes." She had said. "She's only worn them once, and Alice won't let her wear them again, so it'd be nice for _someone_ to be wearing them. Just don't tell Alice."

Speaking of Alice, she and Jasper were accompanying Fang and Max on a walk/tour of the woods. Very interesting...

Total was sleeping in. Lazy dog.

And, meanwhile, I was getting a tour of La Push.

"That's Sam's place." Embry said, pointing to a house that was a bit far-off. "I wouldn't suggest going over there. He, his Pack, and our Pack have a sort of truce going on ever since we fought off the Director, but it's a rocky truce. I envision him pulling it out from under us any day now."

I nodded. I'd heard all about Sam and his monster-sized Pack. Not to mention his attempts to scourge the world of all that which is vampire.

As we walked, they pointed out more houses and mentioned names that all kind of blended together. A couple stood out, like Embry's house and Quil's house. But, mostly, it was a bunch of unfamiliar names and places.

"That's the Clearwater's place." Jacob said, pointing to another house. "That's where Seth and Leah live. You'll have to meet those two at some point."

"Be warned." Quil added. "Meeting Leah may be the last thing you ever do. Leah has a talent of driving people to consider suicide."

As Jacob elbowed Quil, I made an interesting observation about the house. "Hey, why is there a cop car outside their house?"

Jacob grinned. "Oh, that's Chief Swan's car. He spends _a lot_ of time visiting Ms. Clearwater..."

I nodded. "I get it....So, he's visiting her today?"

"Actually, he's feeding her cat." Embry said. "She and Seth are in Montana. I guess Seth's Mom's Aunt died, and they had to go to the funeral."

"Oh, that's too bad." I said.

Quil shrugged. "Not really. Neither Seth or his Mom had any real contact with her. They just went because they heard Seth's Mom inherited something in the will."

"Really, what?" I asked, curious.

Jacob grinned. "From what Seth told me in his last phone call, his mother is now the proud owner of a small chandelier, a bread box, some new silverware, and a tea cozy."

We all laughed and kept walking. "Hey, didn't Leah go with them?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "She had college stuff to do. You'll probably get to meet her in a day or two, when she's not busy."

After a little while, Jacob came to a stop. "Ahh, home sweet home."

Jake's house looked pretty ok. It had a ramp going up to the door, for Billy's wheelchair, I remembered. The yard looked pretty clean.

Well, except for the guy in the lawn chair throwing soda cans on the ground.

"Paul!" Jacob growled. "My God, don't you ever _go home?!_"

Paul just grinned. "Hey, Jake, who's your friend?"

"None of your business." Jacob said, glaring. He pointed to the soda cans on the ground. "What makes you think you can just litter the yard with your crap?"

Paul shrugged. "Your sis said I could."

_"Your sis said I could."_ Jacob mocked him. "Dude, will you stop trying to hide behind my sister? I just mowed this lawn two days ago!" He added angrily.

Paul looked around the yard with a look of boredom I'd often seen on Fang. "Oh.....Really?" He sneered, and then flicked a soda can across the yard. "Whoopsie...."

* * *

"Jacob Black, was that really necessary?"

"Yep."

You know, for a guy in a wheelchair, Billy Black could be a very imposing person. Especially when he was angry. He was glaring up at his son, who was equally glaring back down at him. I could feel a stalemate coming on...

"Well," Billy said. "You can be the one to explain to your sister why her fiancee has a lawn chair shoved over his head."

Quil, Embry, and I had to stifle back laughter. It was a good thing Paul wasn't part of Jake's Pack. I had a feeling I'd never be able to look at that guy again without imagining him wearing a lawn chair around his neck.

Jacob just rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the reason we're here in the first place?"

"Alright." Billy said, sighing. "What is it?"

"This is Iggy." Jacob said, pointing to me. "And he's a wolf. Only, we don't know how. He's one of Fang's Flock. You know, when Nessie talks about her 'big brother that can fly'?"

"I know what you're talking about." Billy said. "Continue."

"I mean, he doesn't even really look Quileute." Jacob went on. "We were wondering if you might have any ideas about where he may have come from."

Billy's eyes travelled to me, and I noticed what I thought was a slight look of surprise flash across his face. "Hmmmm.....Interesting..."

"So, you have any ideas, Dad?" Jacob asked.

"Iggy," Billy said, addressing me. "Do you know anything about your family at all? Can you give me a name?"

"Yeah." I said. "Griffiths. That's the last name. I met them once. They tried to sell my story to make some money, so I left."

I smile spread across Billy's face. "Griffiths, really? And they tried to use you for money? How typical..."

"So, you know where he came from, Dad?" Jacob asked.

Billy nodded. "Yes, Jake, I most defintetely do.

"So...?" Jacob said, impatient.

"Jacob, Iggy's mother is Linda. Your Aunt Linda. Iggy here is your cousin."

* * *

Fang: And the secret's out! Dun dun dun!!

Me: And the stupid holes are still there! Dumb dumb dumb!

Fang: Am I, for once, the only person with any enthusiasim in the A/Ns?

Me: My poor baby!!! -cries-

Fang: -sigh- I think she needs happy pills....

R&R&Happy Pills?

(P.S. In case you didn't notice, when you look up Maximum Ride characters on here now, they now have J. Abate and Mr. Chu. Why? Well, a certain bored Fanfiction writer suggested them.....-feels special-)


	9. Chapter 8

So, I random thought I feel the need to share....

Remember in 'The Coven' when Fang and Alanna went to the prom and Mr. Hardy was there, guarding the punch? Well...

**The real life Mr. Hardy is going to be at the prom tomorrow night guarding the punch!!**

I find this awesome because Mr. Hardy is awesome. And prom is slightly awesome because I'm going!

Fang: And making me come....

Me: Yes...

Fang: And dressing me in a monkey suit...

Me: Hee hee....

Fang: -sigh-

* * *

Max's POV

"So, do you guys do your......hunting here?"

Fang nodded. "Sometimes."

Fang had invited me to go on this little stroll through the forest, with Alice and Jasper as chaperones, of course. I had taken the opportunity to try to weasel every detail of Fang's life from when the Erasers had captured him up until now out of him. He had been a bit relunctant to tell me some of the details, such as his becoming a vampire and their.....hunting techniques, but I eventually was able to get him to tell me with me awesome powers of persuasion.

Ok, so I whined, yelled, and complained until he told me. Powers of persuasion and whining, same difference.

"How about school?" I asked him. "How's formal education working for ya?"

He shrugged. "It's ok."

"What, is this one of those things I'm going to have to force you to talk about?"

He grinned. "What are you going to do, _whine_ me to death?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." I looked back quickly to see where Alice and Jasper were. Still just visible behind us. I turned back to Fang. "Hey, I saw some girl who looked like she might go to school with you. Ran into her, actually. It's how I met Charlie. She knew who the Cullens were, at least."

_"Everyone_ knows who we are." Fang stated. "They just don't know _what_ we are."

"Her name was Alanna." I continued.

Fang froze for a second. "Alanna? You met Alanna?"

"Yeah..." I said. Obviously, I'd stumbled onto something interesting.

"Well....how was she?" Fang asked. "You said you knew she knew the Cullens. How did you know that? What did she say?"

I was starting to become slightly suspicious. "Whoa, Fang, who _is_ this girl?"

"A....friend." He was staring at the ground now.

Oh, please don't tell me. "Wow, Fang, I thought you were into red heads."

His head shot up. "No, Max, it's not like _that_! It's....complicated."

I crossed my arms. "Explain."

He sighed. "Ok, she was a friend from school. A good friend, but, really, _just a friend._ Well, she had this.....crush on me, and I didn't want to, like, lead her on or anything, but there was this complete snob making fun of her at school and, well....I ended up taking her to the prom. As as _friend_." he added.

I nodded. "Ok...."

He caught the hint to continue. "And the other day, she tried to, I don't know, kiss me or something, and I had to....blow her off. I haven't talked to her since."

I suddenly felt kind of bad about my momentary jealousy. "Oh, that explains why she acted so awkward when going to the Cullens was mentioned."

"She acted awkward?" Fang said. "I hope she's not too.....well......She's a good friend and..."

"I'm sure it'll work out alright." I said, in a sad attempt to be supportive.

Fang nodded and sighed. "Yeah..."

I decided a subject change might be in order. "So, _you_ went to prom?!"

Fang grinned. "Yeah, and I was Prom King, too."

I took a mockingly surprised step back. "Well, excuse me, your royal highness."

Fang cringed. "_Please_! I got enough of that at school!"

I started laughing so much, I didn't notice where I was walking. I second I had tripped on a rock and was falling over, the next, Fang had me in his arms and was putting me back on my feet. Soon, he had me standing face to face with him.

"Walk much, Max?" He asked, smiling.

I was about to tell him to shut it, but then the wind had to go and change, blowing in his direction. He inhaled sharply, then held his breath and stepped back.

I just rolled my eyes. "Great..."

He looked down, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. "Sorry..." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

"It's alright." I said, feeling bad again. "I'll walk on your other side."

We walked in silence for a while, Fang, I'm guessing, was trying to get my scent out of his system. He wasn't breathing in my direction, at least.

"Well, this isn't much fun." He finally said.

"It's alright." I said. "Maybe we could just go back to the house."

Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. "Hey, Max.....I'll race ya."

I looked at him. "What?"

"The house is that way." He said, pointing back. "First one to land in the yard wins."

"Land? You mean fly there?"

He gave me a 'Well, _duh_.' look. "Yeah."

"Won't that freak Alice and Jasper out?"

He grinned. "Probably.....Why, _chicken_?"

Ok, he had me. "No way! You're on, _Fang Zuriel Cullen."_

"Ooooo....my whole name!" He said in mock fear. "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!"

I crouched down, ready to spring into the air. "Ready, Baby Dracula?"

He grinned at me. "You need a head start?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question."

"Fine." He stretched his wings out. "Ready."

I started the countdown. "On your mark..." I took off.

"Cheater!!" He yelled after me. I just laughed and kicked it into warp speed. It was so nice to finally be in the air again. I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of the wind in my hair.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. If I hadn't been in midair, I would've jumped. "You shouldn't fly with your eyes closed. Someone could sneak up on you."

To say I was shocked to see Fang next to me was an understatement. My jaw dropped back down to the ground. Of course, I'd seen Fang's speed on the ground. I should've known his speed in the sky would be just as good.

My competitive nature soon kicked back in. I poured on the speed. "You shouldn't waste time chatting with your opponent, either!" I called back to him.

Unfortunately, as soon as I poured on the speed, so did he. I think we spent about an half an hour neck-and-neck. Suddenly, Fang, who had been flying a little above me, swooped down and literally tackled me in midair! I let out a small squeak of surprise and we started tumbling down a couple feet. Fang quickly flew back up, carrying me with him.

"And what was _that_ for?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "You realize we passed the house about 15 minutes ago, right?"

"Oh...."

He gently let me go and I flew up next to him. "Let's get back to the house while there's still some lunch left." He said. Then, he surprised me by taking my hand. "I'll lead the way."

I just nodded. His hand was _so_ cold! But, on a warm day like today was, it was, well, nice. I decided I could get used to this.

I could get used to having days like this.

* * *

This may be kind of short, but I think all the Fax lovers will like it anyway.

Plus, it is now the day of the prom, and if I want to post this today, I have to do it now. Soon, I shall be getting myself all prettyfied.

Fang: And I shall be getting myself monkeyfied.

Me: -sighs- Yes, Fang.......at least Josh is taking us for Japanese food! Awesomeness!

Fang: Hey, if you have a date, why the hell do I have to come?

Me:.......You really want to know?

Fang: Yeah!

Me: So I could put you in a monkey suit.

Fang: -smacks forehead- -sighs-

Rs&Rs?


	10. Chapter 9

So, announcements to make.....

**I Graduate from High School on June 19th!!!!!!**

So excited!!!

Fang: No more Ego-Boy Adam!

Me: We could celebrate just about that....I'll miss Mr. Hardy, though...

Fang: Yeah....We gonna get him a present?

Me: Of course! Hee hee hee...

Fang: I don't like the sound of that....Mr. Hardy, beware.....

* * *

Max's POV

"Oh, _very_ funny, guys." Alice said when we landed. "Leave the poor, flightless vampires behind and scare us half to death! Where did you guys go?"

Fang shrugged. "Halfway to California, maybe?" We both broke into laughter as Alice shook her head.

"Then you guys should be hungry." Jasper stated. "Let's get inside."

Now, Jasper was right on one thing. We _were_ hungry. But when I saw what was being made in the kitchen, I started to have second thoughts.

"Ummmm.....Esme?" Fang asked. "What is _that_?"

She shrugged, picking up the lid of a pot, sniffing it, then making a face and slamming the lid back down. "No clue. Emmett said he wanted to try cooking something."

Fang's eyes widened. "And you _let_ him?!"

At that point, we heard the front door slam and Iggy's voice yelled across the house.

"HEY! HEY, GUYS!!" He ran into the kitchen. "Max! Fang!" He grabbed me by the shoulders. "You won't believe it!"

I grimaced. He had me by the shoulders _a little_ too tight. "Uhh...Sure I will, Ig. Just stop shaking me."

So he let me go and grabbed Fang's shoulders instead. "Guess what, Fang! Guess!"

"Uhh...You found the door to Narnia?"

Iggy shook his head. "No, better! Fang, Jake's my cousin!"

"What?!" Fang said, finally prying Iggy's hands off of him.

"I met with his dad, and found out his dad is my mother's brother, so he's my uncle, and Jake's my cousin!" He explained the whole meeting to us, speaking so fast and excitedly, he was almost hard to understand.

"That's awesome, Ig." I said, giving him a hug. A _quick_ hug. I didn't want to get heat stroke. "So, you have a family now!"

"Yeah!" he said, then paused. ""Not that I'm ditching you guys or anything, of course."

"Yeah, I know, Ig." This Forks place was just one surprise after another.

"I'm going to go tell the rest of the Flock!" Iggy said, turning to go. Suddenly, he swung back around. "Oh, by the way, Jake says to tell you about how he shoved a lawn chair over Paul's head."

"Woah, what?!" Fang said. "What'd he do that for?"

As Iggy went into the details of Paul's lawn chair incident, I walked over and lifted the top off of the pot on the stove myself. I automatically regretted it. Whatever was in there kind of looked like oatmeal, only the wrong color. I think it was slightly burnt, too.

"Did Emmett mention what this was supposed to be?" I asked Esme warily.

"Potatoes _Au Gratin."_

"And that is...?"

"Potatoes with cheese, I believe." she answered.

Emmett burst in at that point, carrying two large, purple things, one in each arm.

"And those are for what, Emmett?" Fang asked.

"I'm making eggplant." he stated matter-of-factly. "Esme, I need, like, a large, square dish thing."

"Yeah, Grandma?" Fang said to Esme. "I need something, too. Money to eat out."

"Ha ha hilarious." Emmett said as he put the eggplants down and started searching the cupboards.

Iggy walked over and lifted up one of the eggplants, weighing it in his hands. "Emmett, would you like some help?"

Emmett froze and looked over at Iggy. "What? You think you can do better?"

Iggy grinned. "Well....from the looks of those 'potatoes'...."

"Alright." Emmett said. "How about we have a little....contest?"

Fang, who had come to stand next to me, rolled his eyes. "Typical Emmett..."

"You take one eggplant." Emmett explained. "And I'll take the other. May the best eggplant win.......puppy."

Iggy's grin turned into a sneer. "You're on, bloodsucker."

* * *

Fang's POV

To say the least, Emmett was a bit of a sore loser.

"No one told me he was, like, a master chef!" Emmett whined.

"You never asked." I told him, grinning. "You need to be more careful about who you make your bets against."

"I _demand_ a rematch!" Emmett stated angrily.

Iggy grinned, pointing at him with his fork. "Hey, anytime, anyplace, Cullen."

"How about right now?!" Emmett said, starting to get up.

Rosalie pulled him back down. "Emmett, save your pride and give up."

Our laughter and Emmett's complaints echoed through the house.

Emmett's cooking may be horrible, but at least it was entertaining.

* * *

Attalia's POV

"Well, with Vixus.....taken care of, you and Rafael really are out of a job."

I just nodded in response.

I felt Aro's hand brush against me, but I could almost feel his frustration when he only touched my gloved hand. Whenever Aro invited me on these little 'walks' through Volterra, I made sure every inch of my skin possible was covered. My mind was my last sancutuary, and no one was going to go tearing through it.

"Attalia, I was thinking..."

"A dangerous habit of yours, Aro."

He smiled slightly in response. "Yes, well, I was wondering, if you and Rafael need something to occupy your time, maybe you would like to return to Forks and check on the newest Cullen for me. Make sure he's not causing any.....trouble."

That was it. The offer I'd been hoping for. I had to hide my excitement.

"I shall consult with Rafael." I answered. "I am sure he will be pleased to oblige."

Aro nodded. "I shall await your answer."

"You shall have it by tomorrow."

"Good."

I allowed myself a small smile. No, _perfect._

* * *

Note: Anyone notice how Fang randomly switches what he calls his family members? Like, he calls Esme by her name first, then calls her 'Grandma' second. Yes, I did that on purpose, it's not a mistake. I think Fang's just comfortable calling them by either name and calls them whatever first comes to his head. I wanted to point that out before someone said I made a mistake.

Fang: So....Attalia's not just some random background character, huh?

Me: Nope.

Fang: Then who is she?

Me: I can't tell you! Cliffy....

Fang: Well, Cliff you!

Me: Go Cliff Off!

Fang: You're a Cliffing Cliffer!

Me: Go Cliff Yourself!

Cliffy...It's our new swear word.....

R&Rness???


	11. Chapter 10

So, a little life update here...

My mom's in the hospital, don't know how long. No one panic, by the way, my mom's been in and out of hospitals since I was 8, this isn't new and she'll probably be fine. I'll tell you when to panic.

But that means...

SAINT'S RULING THE ROOST, BABY!!!

I'm in charge now! I have the house to _myself. Alone._

Fang: Almost.

Me: Well, you're second in command.

Fang: You in charge. I'm scared.

Me: Everything will be _fine_!

Fang: I want Mum back.

Me: She'll be home. At some point.

Fang: Great...

* * *

Iggy's POV

So, because of my new family status, and having my family wanting to get to know me better, we'd worked it out that I would stay with Jake and Billy once in a while, or however long I wanted. There was just one problem...

"Paul. Out. Now."

Paul stretched and yawned. "Why, Jake? I'm comfortable."

"Because that's _my_ bed and it's in _my_ room." Jake growled. "Get out or I'll make you."

Paul grinned. "You and what army?"

"This army." I said, stepping up next to Jake. "I'm sharing the room with him, so it's two against one, Paul. I'd suggest moving your ass out of here."

"Look, _puppy-_" He started.

"Paul?" Rachel suddenly called.

He was out of Jake's bed in seconds, heading for Rachel's room. "Coming!"

Jake walked over and flopped onto his bed. "Finally."

I laughed. "You probably should've disinfected that first."

He made a face. "Probably."

I took a look around the room. "So, do I sleep on the floor?"

Jake grinned and shook his head. "Nah, that's where Paul sleeps. We'll get you an air mattress or something."

"Awesome."

"So," Jake said, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Let's do a check-up. How's the wolf thing working for you so far? Still think you're an evil monster?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's all pretty cool now. The only thing that really bugs me is that I don't have my wings in wolf form. I feel kind of weird without them."

"Well, you have to admit, if you were running around with wings, and someone spotted you, it might cause some concern around Forks."

I nodded. "Good point."

Jake opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Embry. "Hey, Jake!" He said, poking his head in the room. "You won't believe who's walking towards your front door."

"It better be Ed McMahon with a check." Jake said.

"I wish." Embry said, laughing. "It's Leah."

"Oh, she's gracing us with her presence, huh?" Jake said. "Ok, we'll come see her in a minute."

As Embry left, he turned back to me. "We'll let Quil and Embry handle Leah for a minute. I wanted to talk to you about something I was thinking about."

I took a seat next to him on the bed, feeling awkward just standing there. "Yeah?"

"You're older than me, you know that?"

This was news to me. "Really?"

"Yeah, by a couple of months."

I just shrugged. "Ok..."

"You realize that the position of pack leader usually goes to the oldest descendent of the last pack leader, right."

"Well, that makes se-" Then, what he said sunk in...

"Whoa, whoa! Look, I don't want-"

He put up a hand. "Ig, it's ok. No one's going to make you be pack leader if you don't want to. I'm just informing you."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Good. Because I don't accept."

He smiled. "Good, 'cause I don't quit."

The door suddenly opened and Quil poked his head in. "Hey, you guys want to come entertain Leah for a while. She wants to see you anyway, Jake. Oh, and, as she puts it, she wants to, 'meet the new puppy.'"

We both got up as Quil left. I sighed. "When am I going to stop being called 'the puppy'?"

Jake just grinned. "When there's a new puppy, Puppy." He gave me a joking shove down the hall.

And knocked me right into some poor, unsuspecting bystander.

"Ow! Jake!" I heard a girl's voice say.

"Sorry, guys!"

I had been knocked sideways right into someone, who was now pinned against the wall. I pulled myself off of her and turned around to help.

"Hey, so-"

Then I saw her.

And I froze.

The world froze.

The entire freaking universe disapeared, leaving just me and her.

Somewhere, on the outskirts of wherever the universe disappeared to, I could hear Jake's voice. "Ummm, guys? Leah?"

Leah. That's a beautiful name. It flows. "Leah."

"Hi." Oh, and she has a beautiful voice to match!

Then, Jake's voice drifted by from the edge of oblivion again. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

Max's POV

"How do you think Iggy's doing?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine, Max. They're probably out doing Pack things."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are 'Pack Things'?

Fang shrugged again, throwing the book he'd been skimming through back on the table next to the couch. We'd been lounging in the living room since Iggy left. Edward had come in for a while and shown off his piano playing skills for me, but he'd left a little while ago with Bella, leaving Fang and I alone on the couch.

"You know, pack things, wolf stuff." Fang tried to explain. "Phasing, hunting innocent small mammals, chewing bones 101, chasing cars-"

"Ha ha, funny." I tried to picture Iggy out chasing a car. I had to hold back a laugh.

"So...now what?" Fang asked. "We're just sitting here on the couch. We could find something to do."

It was my turn to shrug. "Like what?"

"We could go chase cars."

I whacked him with a sofa pillow. He just laughed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be interested in chewing bones..."

"Hey," I said. "You could tell me a bit more about this vampire stuff."

He rolled his eyes. "You _must_ be bored."

"No way, it's interesting." I said. "Remember, this is all new to me."

Fang sighed. "Alright, but don't blame me for not being enthusiastic. Carlisle had to work today, so Gazzy spent the day begging vampire FAQ out of me. What do you want to know?"

"Well," I said, thinking, "What about....Bella and Edward? They had this same 'scent' problem you have with me, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, Edward got over it, and you seem to be getting over it, too."

"More like getting used to it." He grinned. "I had Bella stock up on apricots to help."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Bella and Edward ended up.....married."

He just nodded again. As always, his face annoyingly showed nothing.

"Well.....Ummmm.....Did the whole 'scent' thing have something to do with it?"

He nodded a third time. "You could say that. The 'scent' thing, as you call it is actually called being someone's _La tua cantante, _or singer in Italian. That's what Edward told me, at least. I guess it has a romantic sound to it."

Fang speaks Italian now. I learn something new about him every day. "Do other vampires and their 'singers' end up....married?"

Fang shrugged. "I think most vampires end up....well.....using their singers as..."

"Food?" I finished for him.

He just nodded again.

"So, for all they know, they could be killing their true loves."

Fang nodded once again.

"Well," I said, determined to get an answer from him this time, "What do you think about the whole thing? True love or not?"

This time, he grinned. "I try not to think too much."

I leaned closer to him. "You're avoiding answering me."

He opened his mouth to say something, just as I tried to lean in closer to him.

Then, his phone rang.

I flopped back on the couch, annoyed, as he answered his cell.

"Hello? Hey, Jake is everything....Dude, I can't understand you. Are you laughing or crying? Both? Why?...............Iggy _what?!_"

Now, I was really listening? Iggy did what?

"I can't.........Who?........_Leah?!"_

Leah was one of the Pack Iggy hadn't met yet. What was up?

"Oh. My. God.............Yeah, I can imagine Seth's face when he...........Oh, I'm sure Ig's confused. You should have explained earlier...............Oh, you think that's bad, wait 'till you explain you and Renesmee or Quil and Claire. _That'll_ make him freak."

Finally, I got impatient. "Fang, what's going on?"

It's like he was jerked back to reality. "Oh, Max! Yeah, Jake, I've gotta go, I've gotta tell........Oh, crap, I've got to _explain_ this to Max!...........Why didn't I tell her earlier? Oh, very funny. Yeah, bye, Jake."

Fang flipped his phone shut, sighed, and turned to me. "So, Max, none of the Pack or anyone ever told you about....imprinting?"

"No...."

He sighed again. "Then we're going to have an interesting conversation..."

* * *

Poor Max....She goes in for the kill, and the phone rings. -le sigh-

Fang: First of all, I find it weird that you refer to kissing as 'the kill'. Second, you're focusing on that when Iggy has just, like, imprinted on the she-witch?!

Leah: _What_ did you call me?!?!

Fang: -jumps- WTF?! Where did you come from?!

Me: Leah, be nice....Fang didn't mean it.....

Leah: Die, bird-boy!

Fang: -gulp-

Me: Begone!

Leah: -disappears-

Fang: What-?

Me: Don't ask.

Fang: Yeah....I'm hungry.

Me: Time to make din-din!

Fang: Din-din?

Me: I'll make........noodles!

Fang: And.....?

Me: Whatever else is in the kitchen!

Fang: ......Adventurous......

R&R?

* * *

IMPORTANT EXTRA NEWS!!!

Just heard about this, so I'm adding this at the end.

SOMEONE STOP CATHERINE HARDWICKE!!

In case you haven't heard, she's directing the MR movie, and wants ROBERT PATTINSON to play FANG!!! And KRISTEN STEWART to play MAX!

NO! NO! NO!

Robert Pattinson _BLONDE_ for crying out loud! No, hair dye would be bad.

Plus, I'm sick of the guy. He's _everywhere!_

I've started a petition. It's on my profile.

Anyone find it funny that, though the fans are the ones who will watch the movie, the people making it don't listen to us when we complain? The majority of the fans have complained about them choosing Kristen and Robert, but I don't see any changes yet...

-sigh-

-A Very Upset Saint


	12. Chapter 11

So, I'd like to thank everyone who signed the petition! We have _way_ over 300 signatures as of now! Awesome!

So, some important updates...

1. **Day of Anti-Hardwicke**** - **August 1st, I do believe, will be the Day of Anti-Hardwicke. You can contact FashionDiva7 for more info on that. It's basically going to be writing anti- Rob and Kristen fanfictions, starting or joining anti-Rob and Kristen groups on max-dan-wiz(if you haven't already. there are some up!), and spamming max-dan-wiz with links to my petition. Get ready, Hardwicke, we're after you.

2. **FlockUpdates** - Everyone needs to go on Youtube and look up FlockUpdates! They're videos with updates on what's going on with Maximum Ride by three people: Frankie, Clarissa, and Kara Nicole, who some of you may know from here on Fanfiction. They just put up an anti- Rob and Kristen video that awesome!

3. **Tweeting, MaxDanWizing, Youtubing, and Fanpopping** - If any of you are on max-dan-wiz, Twitter, Youtube, or Fanpop, and aren't friends with me yet, please be my friend/fan/follower! The links to my pages on each site are on my profile.

4. **Perseus Jackson** - For all Percy Jackson fans, as of today, I see why you people love those books. I just started reading the first one and it's AWESOME! And now I've finished it. I need Sea of Monsters now...Nobody tell me what happens!!

5. **Fangy Poo** - Fang is a nargle licker.

Fang: I'm a what? What _is_ a nargle, anyway?

Me: Oh, you only wish you knew...

Fang: I just wish you'd make sense once in a while.

Me: Gorgonzola!

Fang: -sigh-

* * *

Jacob's POV

_"Wow, Leah, you're fast!"_

_"Thanks, Iggy....Though I don't see how that measures up to being able to fly."_

_"Trust me, Leah, you measure up way higher than me."_

_"Guys, getting ready to gag up here."_ I said. I now knew why there had been no female Quileute wolves. If two wolves happened to imprint on each other, it was just, well, _annoying._ And gross.

_"Sorry, Jake. I guess I just..."_

_"I kind of forgot..."_

_"I know, I know, you just kind of forgot the rest of us were here."_ Like I didn't know what it was like to imprint.

_"Well, _I _don't know what it's like to imprint."_ Embry complained. _"And from what I've seen of it, I don't think I want to."_

_"Well, you and Seth can just have your own little bachelor's club." _Leah said. _"And stay the hell away from us."_

_"Ah, same old Leah."_ Quil said. _"Even with love in the air, she's still as bitchy as ever."_

_"Oh, you haven't seen bitchy yet, Ateara."_

_"I wouldn't mess with her..." Iggy added._

_"Oh, great, now she has a sidekick..." Embry said._

_"Ok, guys, chill." _I cut in. _"We're almost to the Cullens, and if we start a fight there, it'll just give Fang something else to bet Emmett against. Just shut up and get ready to phase."_

My pack was silent. For a while.

_"Iggy, your fur practically glows in the sunlight! It's so-"_

_"LEAH!!"_

_"Oh, shut up..."_

* * *

Max's POV

"I can't believe Iggy's in love with a _girl."_

"Well, Gaz, look at it this way. Would you want him to be in love with a boy?" Fang pointed out.

"Ewww...."

Fang ruffled his hair as he walked by. "One day, you'll get it."

I turned around from where i was staring out the window to look at Fang. "Oh, God, Fang, don't talk about that."

"What?"

"Gazzy growing up."

Fang grinned at me. "It'll happen one of these days, you know. He'll grow up. They all do. Heck, at least Gazzy will grow at a normal pace. 'Nez looked about five when I first met her. Now look at her."

I looked over at where Renesmee was helping a giggling Nudge try and put a new jacket over her wings. Renesmee looked about ten to me, when she was only really about two.

"I see your point."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"They're here!" Angel yelled, jumping off the couch, nearly knocking Total off in the process. She ran up to Fang. "Iggy and Leah are second, right behind Jacob."

Fang nodded. "Thanks, Angel. Emmett, ready?"

Emmett nodded, tossing Fang a camera. They went to stand by the door.

Esme, rolling her eyes at her childish adoptive son and grandson, walked over and opened the door. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey, Esme." Jacob answered, sounding relieved to be here.

As soon as Jacob was out of the doorway, there were about a hundred bright flashes. Then, Iggy's voice. "What the hell?!"

Fang and Emmett pulled some confetti and streamers out of their pockets that Angel had helped them make and threw them into the air. "Congratulations!!"

And there was a red-faced Iggy, standing next to whom I guess was Leah. She was pretty, with dark hair and eyes. Oh, and did I mention she looked ready to commit murder?

She grabbed some confetti out of the air and threw it in Fang's face. "You think you're funny, bloodsucker?"

"I guess love can't conquer all." Emmett said. "Leah's temper still goes unchallenged."

Leah spun around to Emmett, growling.

Fang put up his hands in the universal 'calm your jets' gesture. "Alright, Leah, we apologize. Besides, it was Angel's idea."

I saw Iggy turn to Angel. "You?"

She nodded, smiling mischieviously.

Iggy walked over and picked her up. "You have an evil mind, child."

Angel laughed, giving him a hug. "I just wanted pictures of you and Leah!"

"Yeah, this whole imprinting thing is so totally romantic!" Nudge said, running up to Iggy. "It's, like, love at first sight! Literally!"

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Renesmee added.

Nudge ran up to Leah. "Hi, I'm Nudge! You're Leah, right? Leah Clearwater. I think you're hair's real pretty. Are you gonna marry Iggy? Can I be a bridesmaid? I've never been one, but it looks fun. What's your favorite color? I like a lot of colors, so I can't pick one, but this new yellow jacket is cool, huh?"

Leah, somehow, managed a smile and a laugh. "Ok, well, yes, I'm Leah. Thank you for complimenting my hair. Let's think about marriage someday later, huh? If we do, you can be a bridemaid. My favorite color is red, and your jacket is nice."

Wow, she's good.

In the meantime, Fang and Emmett had moved on to harrassing Embry. "So, Embry, how's it feel to be one of the last two single guys in your Pack?" Emmett asked.

"Singular."

"Hey, Emmett and I are the funny guys around here!" Fang complained jokingly.

"Oh, you guys are _so_ funny..." Embry said, giving them both a playful shove.

The rest of the day went pretty much like that. We just hung out with the pack, Esme brought in food, Edward and Bella came in and talked, as well as Alice and Jasper. Rosalie came in searching for Emmett, and even stayed long enough to give Nessie and Nudge some fashion tips. I couldn't help notice when she looked my way, though. Whenever Rosalie looked at me, I got the feeling like she hated me or something. I'd brought it up to Fang once, but he kind of avoided the subject, saying Rosalie would get over herself eventually.

Alice had brought a camera of her own and wasted no time in pissing off Leah again by taking more pictures. All the stories I'd heard about Leah's temper weren't just stories. She kind of reminded me of one of Iggy's bombs; ready to go off at any moment. Of course, every time she looked ready to explode, Iggy'd somehow magically calm her down. It was like they were made for each other.

Lucky them.

_"Jealousy's a terrible thing, isn't it, Max?"_

Oh, great. _"Wow, Voice, I was beginning to think you'd found some other poor nutcase to bother."_

_"Sorry, Max, still here."_

_"Well, could you go for now? I'm enjoying myself."_

_"Yes, Max, and that could be a problem. You've been there for a while now, and it's been a pretty nice life. It would be a shame for it to end, wouldn't it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Max, they're coming."_

_"Who's coming?"_

"Max?" Fang asked, walking up behind me. "Is something wrong?"

I put a hand up. "Shhh...The Voice."

_"The Volturi."_

_"The who?"_

_"The Volturi have sent their messengers to check on Fang. Be ready, Max."_

"Hey, Fang?" Angel asked. "Who are the Volturi?"

I suddenly realized the room had gone quiet.

"I think we need to get ready." Edward said. "The Volturi have finally gotten curious."

* * *

Attalia's POV

"I don't see why Aro thinks we need some kind of....babysitter." I hissed.

Rafael shrugged. "He doesn't trust us. We're just hired hands, not one of his mind-washed minions."

"But this ruins my plans!" I hissed, slamming my hand into the stone next to me. It turned to dust. "I can't do anything with one of Aro's pets around! Besides, he's so...unpredictable. The Cullens won't like him or want him around. He's going to make things difficult."

Rafael opened his mouth to say something, but then the object of our conversation appeared.

Killian.

Killian shook some leaves out of his fiery red hair. "Hey, have you two been hunting around here yet? There's a good supply of humans around here...Figure I'd better have my fill if we're going to be staying around these crazy, 'vegetarian' vampires. Who knows when I'll be able to get away from them and sample the local cuisine." He grinned. It wasn't a pleasant look on him. "I'm just going for one hunt in town, and then we can start on our way again." He sped off.

Rafael and I just looked at each other. I already knew what he was thinking.

This isn't going to be good.

* * *

Funny Liggyness, Max's jealousy, and Attalia's up to....something. Oh my!

Fang: And who knows what insanity you'll think up next.

Me: Yes, who knows....Anyway, I'd like to take a quick moment to comment on some reviews I've gotten...

**LunaPadma**: Don't worry about Embry. He'll be fine....

**crazybookworm95 and anyone else who asked**: Yes, Leah imprinted on him, too, in case you didn't already get that. Aren't they cute? I think Jake's annoyed...

**Ailat**: I'd actually like to reply to the review you left on Avian Flu before I forget....

1) Yes, oatmeal cookies can have sugar in them.

2) No, I make the blog comments up.

3) The Flock hasn't found my house yet, much to Fang's dismay.

4) He doesn't stay in my basement, he just sleeps there. Well, used to. I actually had to move him to my closet because of the other crazy fangirls who kept trying to steal him...

5) I've read The Owner's Manuel. I've thought of getting him that stuff, but whacking him with a herring is cheaper. And actually, I believe Aleria14 has kidnapped Iggy and Razamataz has Gazzy. As for the rest, I've heard stories of their kidnappings as well. The Flock is doomed...

**Aleria14 (aka Bell and Iggy):**

Iggy and Leah, sittin' in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes Iggy pushin' a baby carriage

He pushes it into a car

He pushes it into a wall

And that's why you don't let the blind kid

Push the carriage at all!

I know he's not blind in this story, but it was fun to write...

:D

Fang: Can you shut up now? It's 2:30 in the morning!

Me: Ok, ok, cranky pants...

Fang: I'm not even gonna comment...

R&R?


	13. Chapter 12

So, it's been a while since the last update....

Fang: Took you long enough.

Me: That's what hiatus does to you! By the way, any news about what happened during my hiatus is on chapter 19 of St Fang's Poetry Corner. I'm not going to take up A/N space explaining everything that happened...Plus, it's not exactly a topic I'm too excited about explaining repeatedly.

Fang: So, let's move on.

Me: Agreed. Now, to do...Something! Must. Remember. Plans. For. This. Chapter!

Fang: Go make food. That'll help.

Me: Help you.

Fang: -nods- Hungry...

Me: Ok...

* * *

Max's POV

"Are you sure Fang's going to be alright?"

"Sure, Max." Jake answered me confidently. "As soon as these messengers see that he's just another harmless vampire, they'll go on their merry way."

"Who _we're_ worried about is you guys." Embry said, handing me a soda from the fridge. The Cullens had made it very clear that, though they would be fine, the Flock and i needed to get out of there pronto and stay away 'till they were long gone. So, Iggy's Uncle Billy offered to let us stay with him until then. "We can't let those vamps find out about you."

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Simple." Quil answered her. "Vampires aren't supposed to tell mortals, like yourselves, about vampires. If the Volturi knew you knew about them, well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Yeah, the Volturi already aren't happy about when Edward let Bella in on the whole 'vamp' thing." Jake said. "They may have been pardoned for that whole deal, but we can't guarantee they'll pardon the Cullens again."

"But Fang'll be safe." I said again.

"Oh, yeah, no worries." Jake said. "They just want to make sure Fang's not going to cause any serious problems."

"And, they might try to get him to join the Volturi." Embry added.

"Whoa, they might want Fang to join the Volturi?" Iggy said. "Why?"

"He's got power." Jake said. "Besides the whole 'invisible' thing, he's got wings. He's interesting. Aro likes interesting."

"Does he have to join?" Nudge asked. "I mean, Italy's cool, but-"

"Nope." Gazzy said, thankfully cutting her off. "Carlisle said that no one's forced into the Volturi, they can choose, right?" he said, turning to Jake.

"Right." Jake answered. "You've been hanging out with Dr. Cullen too much."

Gazzy grinned. "He's cool."

"Hey, if Angel, Nudge, and Max are gonna sleep in your room tonight, we should go get some extra blankets and stuff." Leah said to Jake and Iggy. Jake and Iggy, sexist pigs in shining armour that they were, had given us girls their room while they, Gazzy, and Total would sleep in the living room.

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, and Gazzy, you wanted a sleeping bag, right?"

Gazzy nodded enthusiastically. "It'll be like camping!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "'Cause we've never done _that_ before." He muttered, standing up. "Come on guys, you can help me drag the stuff out of the garage." He said to Quil, Embry, and Leah.

Leah stood up, taking Iggy's hand. She turned back to Jake, who was heading into the other room. "You coming?"

Jake shook his head. "I'll come help in a minute. First, I'm calling Seth again. He needs to get home fast and help make sure these vampires stay in line."

After they all left, Gazzy came over to sit next to me. "Hey, Max, I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool to be a doctor like Carlisle?"

"Sure, Gaz." Dr. Gasman? Oh, man...

"I miss Emmett." Angel said sadly. "He's funny."

"I'm sure we'll see him and the others soon." I said. I really hoped I was right. I had only been away from Fang for one morning, and I was already having seperation anxiety. I couldn't imagine staying away for too long. I mean, I'd already lost Fang once. Why should I have to seperate myself from him again?

"Don't worry, Max. You're right, we'll see them soon." Angel said, smiling sweetly.

I gave her a quick hug. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Fang's POV

"And you're sure they're ok at Jake's?"

"Yes, Fang!" Edward said for probably the 500th time that day. I couldn't help but worry about the Flock, though. I could only imagine what these Volturi messengers might do if they found the Flock, and none of my imaginings were very pretty.

"Fang, we've taken every precaution possible." Bella assured me. "They'll be fine."

"They better be..." I muttered, checking my watch again.

"We still have 5 minutes before they get here." Alice said. She'd predicted their arrival last night.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. I was a bit jumpy at the thought of meeting these Volturi messengers. I knew it was highly doubtful they'd do anything to me, and I trusted both my family and Jake's Pack to protect the Flock, but something about this whole deal made me uneasy.

And just when I thought I couldn't feel more uneasy, there was a knock at the door.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded. Like we had a choice if we were ready or not.

Esme straightened herself up and walked toward the door, opening it up and welcoming the group inside.

I took one look at the vampire in front and almost gasped. "Attalia." I whispered.

She smiled. "Oh, you remember me. Good evening, Fang. It's nice to see you again. And good evening, Cullen family." She said, nodding to the others.

My family just nodded in response. I almost felt Emmett and Jasper, who were standing on either side of me, move closer. Renesmee crossed her arms and glared at them with a familiar look. I realized it was a look she had learned from me.

"Yeah, yeah, hi and all that jazz." said the vampire behind her, stepping forward. He had flame red hair and eyes to match. The eyes almost made me shiver. I wasn't used to the 'normal' vampire look. "The names Killian. You must be Fang." He looked me up and down, grinning in a not-so-pleasant way. "I can see why Aro's taken an interest in you, kid." His eyes rested on my wings for a moment. I had to resist snapping them in to avoid his glare.

"Welcome." Carlisle said, stepping in front of me slightly. He must have sensed my uneasiness. "I hope you enjoy your stay here while you're....Getting to know Fang." His eyes settled on Killian. "I'm sure my old friend, Aro, explained our 'house rules'."

Killian rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

"We will make sure all of our hunts are out of your area." Attalia said. "You don't need to worry, Dr. Cullen." I noticed Rafael still standing at the back of the group, silently. Seriously, did that guy _ever_ talk, or was he like me back in the old days with the Flock?

He looked at me with an emotionless glare. I guessed the second one.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle said. "Is there anything you need?"

Attalia shook her head, her long, black ponytail shaking with it. "No, but thank you. I would suggest we start...Getting to know Fang, as you put it, tonight, but the boy looks tired. Tell me, Fang, do you still sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Still eat, too."

Rafael nodded, speaking for the first time. "Vixus mentioned you did. We didn't know if it was something that would last or not, though."

"Well, we'll let you get a good night's sleep before we start testing you." Attalia said.

So, I said my 'good nights' and allowed myself to be dragged off home by Bella and Edward with Renesmee. Truth was, I wasn't really that tired, but I wanted to get out from under these messenger's prying gazes.

I could tell, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Me: Ahhh...Max and Fang, worrying about each other...

Fang: Is it just me, or is there something wrong with these hamburgers?

Me: It's fine. Stop complaining. So, besides working on this chapter, I made an outline for the whole series, so no more 'Where was I going with this?' moments.

Fang: Something not right...

Me: Shut it. So, more up soon. Heck, I might start another chapter tonight. I'm in no rush since Fanfiction's not letting me read my new reviews. Plus, one of my favorite movies from when I was little, Little Woman, is on! I love Jo...She reminds me of me.

Fang: I've got it! This is, like, rare!

Me: What? I like rare.

Fang: Disgusting!

Me: Hey! You eat desert rat!

Fang: I cook it!

Me: -sigh- My kitchen, my rules.

Fang: I think you're trying to kill me...

R&R? Not that I can read them, blast it all....


	14. Chapter 13

So, Fanfiction is still being stupid....Exceedingly stupid. Can't read new reviews...

Fang: YouTube won't let her log in, either...

Me: -bashes virtual head against firewall-

Fang: So, we're watching some movie called Little Women...

Me: Not just _some_ movie, one of my favorites when I was a kid!

Fang: I guess I'm not feminine enough to get it.

Me: I love Jo. Reminds me of myself.

Fang: Minus the character kidnapping.

Me: She likes to write, she has a fiery temper when provoked, likes to do things her own way, and thinks she's just as good as the men. Go girl!

Fang: Laurie's funny.

Me: Definetely. I love him, too.

Fang: Ever notice the main guy's got a girl's name and the main girl's got a boy's name?

Me: Yeah...Lol.

Fang: Ok, we're supposed to be writing the chapter here...

Me: Oh, yeah! Let's do it!

**Note: **People said I didn't give enough warning last time I did this, so....PROFANITY ALERT! Nothing major, though...

* * *

Jake's POV

Paul is a dead man. Wolf. Whatever.

If he didn't learn to stay off my lawn with his damn soda cans and chip bags, it would mean war. Right now, Iggy and I were attempting to pick up the trash littered around my yard. We'd gotten Gazzy to help out for a little while, but he'd gotten bored and went back inside to chat with dad, who'd he'd taken a liking to in Carlisle's place. Dad had been telling him all kinds of stories about the Quileutes. At the rate this kid was going, he was going to be an expert on mythological creatures.

Now, the only other 'person' out here with us was Total, who was lounging on one of the few clean parts of the lawn saying things like, "There's some trash over there." and 'You missed a spot." while pointing with his tail.

Helpful little bugger, ain't he?

I was just bending over to pick up another Cola can, when I heard laughter behind me. "Jake, dude, when did you get the garbage man job, and you want to come clean my room while you're at it?"

I spun around and threw the can, hitting Seth in the chest. "Very funny, Clearwater. Long time, no see."

Seth came over and punched me in the shoulder jokingly. "Yeah, well Mom wanted to take a bit of a vacation, ya know?" His eyes travelled to Iggy. "So, you must be the new guy."

"And you must be Seth." Iggy said, coming over.

"Hey, what about me?" Total asked.

"Ahh...Total." Seth said. "I heard about you from Fang. The amazing talking dog."

Total stood and bowed. "That would be me."

"Hey, Jake, ever think of hiring that dog as an interpreter for the Pack?" Seth said.

Ok, I'd never thought of that. "Yeah, we'll discuss that later."

"I'll go fill out my resume..." Total said, getting up and stretching.

Iggy rolled his eyes as Total walked off. "That's Total for ya."

"So, Iggy, you been enjoying your time in the Pack, despite having to be related to this doofus?" Seth said, giving me a push.

Iggy grinned. "Yeah, a lot."

I had to bite back laughter. "Oh, yeah, Seth. I forgot to mention on the phone....Iggy imprinted."

"Really? Already?" Seth said. "On who?"

Darn, I'd forgotten my camera for this moment. "On your sister."

Silence. Dead silence.

Then...

"Holy. Freaking. Fucknuts."

I rolled my eyes. "Not _that_ word again..."

Iggy began cracking up. "Your _face_, man!"

Seth still seemed to be in a slight state of shock. "Leah imprinted. Leah imprinted on..." He turned to me. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have directions out of the Twilight Zone, do you?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Nah, we're all stuck in the Twilight Zone around here."

"Hey, wait." Seth said. "That means Embry and I are the only two eligible bachelors left in our Pack!"

"Yep." Iggy said.

"Our numbers are dwindling..." Seth muttered.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him toward the house. "Come on, man. We'll go inside, sit you down, and get you something to drink to help with the shock, huh?"

Seth nodded. "Good idea..."

"And you can meet the rest of the Flock." Iggy added.

* * *

So, we went inside, sat Seth down, grabbed some cokes, and caught Seth up on what he'd missed while he was out vacationing. Eventually, some of the other Pack members, plus Max, Gazzy, and Angel came in and joined the conversation. When Leah came in, Seth nearly went into hysterical laughter, and Leah nearly killed him. I can honestly say, if it wasn't for Iggy, Seth may not be among the living today.

"So," Seth said. "I've met Total and Fang. I see Iggy, Max, Gazzy, and Angel. That means...One's missing."

"Yeah, Nudge." Iggy said.

"I think she's off fixing her hair. Again." Gazzy said, rolling his eyes. "Girls are weird." Then he jumped, looking at Leah. "Well, I mean, _most_ girls are weird."

Leah just laughed. "No problem, Gaz. I hear ya."

"Yeah, well I did, too." Nudge said, coming in with her hands on her hips. "And I will have you know that I am _not_ weird! Just because I like my hair to _not_ look like a rat's nest does not make me weird!"

"It makes you annoying, though." Gazzy shot back.

"Ok, ok, guys." Max said, putting her hands up between them. "That's enough."

By now, most of us were cracking up at the scene in front of us. Well, all except for me. I had happened to notice Seth. He had this weird look on his face. A very _familiar_ look...

"Seth..." I said.

"Yeah, Jake?" He said dreamily.

"You wanna take your eyes of Nudge for five seconds and talk to me?"

Seth jumped slightly. There was dead silence in the room.

Then, I heard a thump as Embry banged his head against the wall. "And then there was one..." Embry said, sighing.

Leah blinked a couple times. "It's like an epidemic..."

"Please tell me there's a vaccine..." Embry muttered.

I just shook my head, trying not to laugh.

Is it just me, or is the Forks/La Push area becoming The Love Shack lately?

* * *

Attalia's POV

"Is it just me, or is this the most boring place ever?"

"I disagree, Killian." I said, skimming through the book I'd borrowed from Carlisle. "It's the home of one of the largest Covens plus the largest group of shapeshifters. It's very interesting."

"Maybe to a bookworm scholar like you." Killian said. "But not to a hunter."

"If you wanted to hunt, you should have gone along with Rafael, Fang and Edward when they went hunting."

Killian made a face. "Go hunting for what? Squirrels? Please, I mean a _real_ hunt. I'm dying for some real food around here."

"Then head out of town for a while." I snapped. "And leave me alone."

Killian muttered something under his breath that involved comparing me to a female dog and some question as to my parentage, then stormed out. That was one of the things that worried me about having Killian around, his temper. The other was his unpredictable moods. I swear, if vampires could be bipolar, he'd be.

The third was his lust for the hunt. And the kill. (Killian, what a fitting name...)

I'd been trying my best to keep tabs on him. I knew, if left to his own devices, something bad was going to happen, something unacceptable. Most likely something dangerous.

Something that could easily destroy what little trust the Cullens had in us.

And, simultaneously, destroy everything I was here for.

* * *

Me: Seth and that darn word...

Fang: And all that imprinting...

Me: Did anyone else catch the 'We're all stuck in the Twilight Zone' thing? Get it? Ok, bad joke, I know...

Fang: We also have some good news!

Me: I CAN READ NEW REVIEWS!!!

Fang: So, shall we post the new chapters?

Me: Yesh! And...

R&R, 'cause I can read them now!

And, just because I'm random like this...

KRILL, YUM YUM YUM!!

Fang: -whacks forehead- Not that again...Bell, you're ruining my life....

Me: Those who believe in the yumness X 3 of krill, such as Bell (Aleria14) and I, shall recieve...Cookies! -holds out cookies-

Fang: And those who don't get to keep their sanity....Like Iggy and I....


	15. Chapter 14

Me: So, I've had an exciting time lately. To start off, I somehow got myself into holding an informal contest to draw Justin, my OC from Another Form of the Avian Flu and The Story of Justin. Details on my homepage.

Fang: And Saint has her own fansite now. Link also on homepage.

Me: And if that wasn't enough, has anyone heard about Dylan yet? If not, look up the new MR 6 summary. I think it's on Amazon. You can also find it in a video by FlockUpdates, link to them on my homepage as well. (You Maximum Ride fans should be watching them, anyway.)

Fang: Dylan's going down.

Me: And if he doesn't, I'll make sure Fang doesn't, either.

Fang: -sarcastic- My hero...

Me: So, now that I've made those announcements, on with the story! And.....A new POV?

* * *

Alanna's POV

"Are you gonna mope around this house all summer?" Vanessa asked me.

I rolled my eyes, walking by her and snatching my book that she'd been haphazardly flipping through out of her hands. "Will you stop trying to wrinkle my poor books?" I asked back, smoothing out the pages of my poor copy of _Blue Bloods_ and placing it back on its shelf.

Vanessa just rolled her eyes back at me and flopped down on my bed. "You know, if you could pry yourself away from these darn books once in a while, you could have something that resembles a life."

I pushed her legs over on the bed and took a seat. "I have a life."

Vanessa let out a laugh. "Alanna, the little fantasy life you live in through your books does _not_ count as an actual life." She sat up next to me. "You know, Cody has this friend in Seattle who works at the public library. Sounds like your type..."

I laughed. "Just because someone works at a library does _not_ make them my type."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Vanessa said. "But someone who likes books as much as you and even took you to prom might be..."

I had started to get up, but at that last comment, I froze, flopping back down on the bed and glaring at her. "Vanessa, I thought we weren't discussing _that."_

"Too bad, it needs to be discussed." Vanessa said matter-of-factly. "Obviously, he just needs a bit of a push in the right direction. Now, why don't you just go up to the Cullen's and-"

I put up my hand, shutting her up. "I told you, Vanessa, I'm not going to turn into some stalker wannabe girlfriend. If Fang doesn't want me, he doesn't want me. Not meant to be, so move on."

"But you're _not_ moving on." Vanessa said. "You're moping around the house! You need to-"

Suddenly, there was this loud, annoying honk in my front yard. I rolled my eyes as Vanessa practically launched herself off of my bed.

"Cody's here!" Vanessa announced, like I didn't know. "Gotta run!" She grabbed her purse out of the corner of my room and waved as she walked out my door. "Remember, stop the moping!" She yelled as she ran out of my house.

I waited 'till I heard Cody's car officially pull away from my house before I flopped on my bed, relieved to finally have some peace and quiet. Vanessa was great when I actually _wanted_ to do all that typical teenage girly stuff, but today was not a girl's day in type of day. I had too much on my mind today, like I'd had on my mind most every day since summer started.

So, I got rejected. So what? It happens to thousands of girls every day, and we all still survive. I didn't even know the reason he rejected me. Maybe he just didn't want to start anything when he was going to be gone all summer. That made sense.

But somehow, I had the funny feeling that wasn't the case.

There was also Forks' most popular opinion of why he'd rejected me; because he was a Cullen. Personally, I didn't think that was good enough. I _knew_ Fang. I was sure there was a good enough reason for this. I mean, what kind of 'forbidden secret' could the Cullens be hiding, anyway? So, they didn't conform to the small society of Forks. Why does everyone think that makes them weird or evil or something?

My eyes travelled over to my bookshelf, my collection of fictional worlds and secret lives where I could escape this small town for greater lands and exciting adventures. I remember the days when I was first getting to know Fang Cullen and wishing that maybe, somehow, all those crazy Forks rumors would be true. That there'd be something _different_ about the Cullen family. Something I could become a part of.

But, days flew by and I got to know Fang and realize he was, though peculiar in his habits at times, basically just another human being. But I was ok with that. I liked that. I liked _him._

Guess I screwed that up.

Ok, I don't really even know if I screwed it up or not. He's been gone. Maybe he'll still treat me like he always does when he gets back. It's part of what had been driving me mad since he left. Would we be able to go back to being the friends we were before, or would he treat me differently? I mean, it was just one little, tiny incident! It shouldn't even bother me that much! It was my fatal flaw, though, worrying over little details like that.

So here I was, doing exactly what Vanessa said I was doing: Moping around the house, worrying about some stupid boy.

Oh, this was _stupid._

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my car keys off of my desk. I suddenly felt the need to move, get out of the house. Maybe I needed to prove Vanessa wrong and be able to say I _had_ been out of the house. Whatever my crazy reasoning, I suddenly found myself in my Saab, turning the key and willing the old junk heap to sputter to life.

I drove around for about half an hour, with no real destination in mind. It bugged me that I was acting so stupid over such a small incident, but I couldn't quell the slight fear that knotted in my stomach. The fear of losing Fang as a friend. If he didn't want me as something more, I could deal with that, I just didn't want him to feel like he couldn't have me around altogether.

I knew Fang. I was sure he wouldn't be like that. But I needed to really hear it from him. I needed to talk to him. Now.

I took a sharp turn left, finally choosing a destination.

The Cullens.

* * *

Ok, so chances of Fang actually being there were doubtful, but at least I knew the rest of the Cullen family would be there. Maybe they could give me a number to reach him at or something. Either way, it'd be nice to see Alice, Nessie, Bella, and the others, too. I hadn't realized how much I missed the Cullens until I was heading up their long, winding driveway.

Unfortunately, when I actually got there and knocked on the door, nothing happened. No one answered. Could there really be no one home? I waited around for a while, knocking louder and yelling in case they didn't hear me. I considered just giving up and going home, but that seemed like a waste. The Cullens were a big family. There has to be one of them around somewhere.

Finally, I decided to take a walk around the Cullen's property. Even if I didn't find any of the family, it'd be nice to take a walk through the woods. Clear my head, maybe? Heh, knowing me, I'd just end up stuffing my head full of more thoughts _plus_ pollen from the woods. At least it was a nice day for a walk.

As I walked along, I started to recognize certain landmarks around me. I realized I was on the path up to the field Fang had once shown me. He told me they played baseball there. I remember the field had been _huge_. I kept heading in it's direction, figuring that maybe the Cullens would be there. I hoped they wouldn't mind me dropping in like this.

_CRASH._

I jumped at the sound from up ahead. It sounded kind of like thunder, but it wasn't rainy or anything. I looked up at the sky. Cloudy, as usual, but not bad enough for a storm.

_CRASH._

It sounded again. There was definetely something going on up ahead. I raced forward, wanting to see what it was, completely forgetting that it could be something dangerous. I could see the news article now: Girl killed by curiosity- Literally.

I could just barely see the clearing up ahead, but the crashes got louder as I got closer. I finally got close enough that I could see into the clearing, then jumped behind a tree so no one could see me watching, my common sense cropping up at the last second.

Then, my jaw hit the ground.

Fang, my friend Fang, was _flying_. Like actually _flying_. With _wings_. He was swooping right above the field while a group below watched. I recognized the Cullens, but there were three other people I'd never seen before also standing below, watching with great interest. I couldn't blame them. I couldn't take my eyes off him at first myself.

Fang has _wings?!_ Well, this explains why he never wanted to change in gym...

I shook my head. Something amazing happens, and the first thing I think of is changing in gym.

I counted the Cullens up. They were all there, with Jasper being the one standing closest to where I was. They all seemed very intent on Fang's flying. I caught Bella's face and saw an almost worried expression on it. Her eyes flicked to the three strangers and back to Fang. Who were those people?

Suddenly, Edward got into position to run, then, he disapeared, reappearing near Fang, who had been flying close to the ground. They collided, making that huge crashing noise I'd been hearing. They both landed on their feet on the ground.

The strange woman clapped and said something to them, though I couldn't hear what. It occurred to me that Edward hadn't disappeared. He _had_ run, just so fast that I could barely see him. There had been a slight blur heading up towards Fang when he ran.

_Holy crap._

As I watched the incredible scene before me, I felt the wind pick up behind me, blowing my hair into my face. I shivered, moving the strands out of my line of vision. I looked up-

-Just in time to catch Jasper's eyes staring straight at me.

For a moment, I just sat there, gaping at him. I saw this horrified look cross his face, one that must've matched my own.

Then, I jumped up and ran.

I don't think I've ever run faster in my life. If the Forks High School track coach could see me now, I'd have a spot on the team in seconds.

I had no idea what I'd seen up there, but I had a feeling the Cullens hadn't wanted me to see it. Therefore, I don't think I really wanted to see the Cullens right then.

I practically dove into the Saab, jamming the key into the ignition. No sooner did it sputter to life, I shifted it into drive and floored the gas pedal, sending me flying down the driveway at speeds I didn't know this old Saab still had in her.

I only dropped down to anywhere near the speed limit again when I got into more populated areas and didn't stop until I was safe at home again.

I didn't know what I'd seen in the clearing today, but I knew this much: The Cullens _did_ have a secret. A _huge_ secret.

And I was going to find out what.

* * *

Me: So, Fang's in big trouble right now...He's been leaking quotes from not yet updated at this point chapter on his Twitter.

Yes, Fang has a Twitter.

Worst mistake of my life.

Well, at least because of it he's adopted his child, Justin.

Fang: Don't even get started on that...

Me: Ok, well, I want to post this before I go to my Bible study, not to mention before Fang can leak any more quotes...-glares at Fang-

Fang: -grins-

Me: So...

R&R?


	16. Chapter 15

Me: Ok, before I begin the chapter, I'd like to say something...

Fang: Get ready for a rare serious moment.

Me: So...

**Note: **I love love love that you people love this story! I love that you guys love a whole bunch of my stories! But here's a little-known fact. Bugging me to update does **squat.** Furthermore, reviewing one of my other stories to tell me to update this one or any other **annoys me**. Normally, I just ignore it and move on, but I've been getting a lot of these lately, and finally got a bit fed up. Can I ask you lovely, wonderful reviewers a favour? When reviewing a story _please_ **review that story!!** Don't use the review space to tell me to update something else. If you must send me an 'Update please!' message, please either say it only on the actual story you want updated or PM me, though, like I said above, these reminders do squat and I will still just update when I want to. Mainly, when I have an actual idea for the chapter, not when I am forced to try to drag the ideas from my head. So, yeah. Sorry to sound like a complainer/bitch/general pain-in-the-butt.

Also, by saying this, I am not attempting to single anyone out or blame any certain people. Just, from now on, think before you review, huh? :D

Fang: So, you think anyone's gonna hate ya?

Me: I hope not...I tried to be as nice as possible...

Fang: Just give them a good chapter, and maybe they'll forget to hate you.

Me: Alright...

* * *

Fang's POV

"This _sucks!"_

"I think we've established that, Fang." Bella said.

"But we've gotta do _something!_" I said. Weren't they getting this? "Alanna saw us! You guys have _got_ to let me go talk to her!"

"Fang, we've been over this, dear." Esme said gently. "Not only can we not let you leave while the Volturi messengers are here."

"Besides, don't you think that popping up at Alanna's house after what she saw might freak her out just a little?" Emmett added.

I shook my head. "No, not Alanna. If there was any mortal who could accept the existence of the supernatural, it'd be Alanna. She lives and breathes this stuff in her books."

"Still, it's too risky right now." Carlisle said.

"Isn't there _something_ that can be done?" Bella asked, handing me a glass of water from the kitchen. We'd gone to our house to get away from the Volturi messengers for a while. "Not only can we not just let her run free with her knowledge of us, but what about if those messengers _did_ catch her scent or realize she was there? She could be in danger."

"Bella, if they had realized she was there, why didn't they say something?" Edward said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's safe."

"Still." Jacob said, speaking up. "Let's play with worse-case scenarios for a minute. Let's say they _did_ catch on to Alanna's presence. We can't leave her unprotected."

"Jacob, we can't leave while the Volturi messengers are here." Carlisle said again.

"_You_ can't, but _we_ can." Jacob said, motioning to the rest of the Pack behind him. "We'll keep an eye on Alanna."

"Are you guys sure you can spare the time?" Bella asked.

"And what about protecting the Flock?" I asked. I didn't want anything happening to Alanna, but I didn't want my Flock hurt, either.

"Fang, you really think I'd leave the Flock unprotected?" Iggy asked. "There's enough of us to split up and be able to protect the Flock and Alanna at the same time."

"I say they do it." I said.

"Jacob, everyone, are you sure-" Carlisle started.

"We're _sure_, Carlisle!" Jacob said. "And we're doing it whether you want us to or not!"

Carlisle threw up his hands, but he was smiling. "Alright, alright! Jake, we entrust Alanna's safety into your hands...Or paws, depending on the form."

Jake nodded towards him. "And you can trust us."

"Then get moving, you guys." I said, motioning towards the door. "Those Volturi messengers aren't going to wait around for you guys to decide to move your butts."

The Pack started to get up. "Demanding much, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"When it comes to my friends and family, yeah."

Iggy came over and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Fang. Get some sleep, ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

I had a feeling I wouldn't get a good night's sleep for a _long_ time.

* * *

Iggy's POV

"I'll take first watch at Alanna's." Seth said. "Since I'm the only one who actually knows where she lives...You guys need to get out more!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Seth, thanks for reminding us. Who's with Seth?"

"I'll go." said Leah. "Mom wouldn't be happy with me if I let my little brother out alone at night."

Seth groaned. "Leah..."

"Be careful, Lee." I said, running a hand through her hair.

"I will." She answered, planting a quick kiss to my lips.

"Is anyone else gonna barf up their lunch now?" Seth asked.

Leah turned and glared at him. "Shut it."

"And don't kill your brother." I added.

"I'll try..." She growled, still glaring at Seth.

"Ok, then who'll take next watch?" Jake asked.

"I've got nothing tomorrow." Quil said. "Anyone else with me?"

"I promised to take the Flock down to Seattle tomorrow." I said.

"And I'm helping my Mom with the summer cleaning tomorrow." Embry said. "I promised her."

"Alright, then I guess it's you and me next, Quil." Jake said. "Then, Iggy and Embry. Well, I think that makes up our watch teams."

"Alright, let's get going then." I said, pulling off my shirt to phase. "I want to get back and let the Flock know what's going on."

"Got it." Jake said, ripping off his shirt as well. "Let's roll."

Soon, we had all gone our seperate ways and were on our way.

_"Hey, everyone? Anyone get the feeling that the shit's about to hit the fan?"_ I asked.

Jake mind-laughed. _"Iggy, don't worry, you'll get used to that feeling. You get it just about every time the Cullens have visitors."_

_"And it usually is just nothing, right?" _I asked hopefully.

_"Nope."_ Quil answered.

_"With the Cullens, it's _always _something." _Leah added.

_"Great..."_ I thought.

* * *

Killian's POV

Attalia is a fool.

And Rafael her willing lapdog.

The Cullens thought that we didn't notice that little human girl, but if they really thought that, they were idiots. We could smell her from a mile away.

But Attalia! I don't know why Aro put her in charge of this operation. She was obviously just as nuts as that Vixus freak she had brought in, just in a different way. Telling me we couldn't go after that human, even after she'd seen us! Said it was the Cullen's territory, so it was their job to take care of it.

Well, I wasn't Attalia's lapdog.

I'd been itching for a good hunt, a _real_ hunt. Not having to go miles out of the Cullen's 'territory' to find a couple measley humans. Or following their 'vegetarian' regimen. This girl had seen us, knew our secret, so we had to make sure didn't go blabbing our secret to anyone else.

And if I took care of it, she wouldn't be blabbing to anyone. Anywhere. _Ever._

I could almost taste her sweet blood on my lips. As sweet as the her scent on the wind yesterday. Such a beautiful, succulent scent...

And it would be mine.

* * *

Fang: Killian's a creeper...

Me: He is...

Fang: So, you think anyone still hates you?

Me: I hope not...I think I updated enough today for people to not hate me...

Fang: Let's hope so, I hate to hear you whine...

Me: -whacks-

R&R?


	17. Chapter 16

Poor Fly By Twilight. It hasn't been updated in, like, forever!

Fang: But we're about to change that.

Me: Yes! As a Merry Christmas (or whatever you may celebrate) to all of my wonderful readers, I shall be giving you....An update!

Fang: Hopefully more than one.

Me: Well, they're definetely getting at least one update for Christmas. We'll work on all other updates later.

Fang: Alright, well, let's just jump into this!

Me: I'm with you on that.

* * *

Alanna's POV

"Ok, I was worried about you before, Lana, but now you're getting ridiculous." Vanessa told me over my voicemail on my phone. "You need to get out of your house. Look, just call me back soon, we'll plan something. Cody and I are going shopping in Seattle over the weekend, come along! Please, call back. Bye."

I flipped my cell phone closed, not the least bit interested in spending any of my free time running fom store to store in Seattle. I had been spending all of it either on my computer or at the library. My research? The supernatural. Scientific experiments. Aliens. _Anything_ that might explain what I saw in the clearing the other day. I needed to make sense of all this.

I'd ruled out the aliens after just skimming through a couple books and websites. I just didn't think the Cullens gave off much of an 'alien' vibe. Scientific experimentation seemed the most logical choice, but I tended to lean more towards just plan supernatural and mysterious.

I figured I could rule out werewolves, as I didn't see anyone sprout fur or a tail. I didn't even bother with zombies, for logical reasons. I'd looked up both angels and demons, greek mythology, banshees, elves, even merpeople, figuring we were close enough to the ocean for it to be relatively possible. Finally, as I sat there on my computer, trying to skim through my many voicemails from a worried Vanessa, my search took me in a new direction.

Vampires.

The super-speed fit the vampire description, definetely. There were some things that didn't quite fit, though. It said on the one website I had found that vampires couldn't go out in the daylight, but the Cullens were out during the day. It also said that they only drank blood and nothing else, and I knew that Fang could pack away enough food to feed a small army. There was also the usual fear of garlic, crosses, holy water, and wooden stakes. I'd never seen Fang pass up any food, whether it had garlic or not, and he'd never minded when I wore my grandmother's cross necklace to school. As for the wooden stake and the holy water, I doubted I'd either be stabbing the Cullens or throwing water at them anytime soon, so I may never know on that one.

But as I sat there through the afternoon and into the night, playing around on Google, I had time to think. I remembered that the Cullens had this little habit of using every nice, sunny day to go on 'hiking trips'. Maybe they could go out into the day if it was cloudy, which was just about all the time in Forks. It was an interesting new realization.

I thought about what else I knew about the Cullens. Come to think of it, maybe all those crazy rumors about them weren't just crazy. They'd been in Forks for a while now, but they had never seemed to age or change in any way. Of course, a lot of the ladies in town contributed that to a damn good plastic surgeon.

Then, there was the peculiar story of Bella Swan. She'd been just another resident of Forks until she ran into the Cullens and started dating Edward. People are always muttering that she'd 'changed'. I thought they just meant that she'd become more reclusive which, if I'd married one of the good-looking Cullens, I wouldn't want to come out of my house and leave him for a while, either. But what if they'd meant _physically._ The more I thought about it, the more I realized that she looked like all the other Cullens. Pale, strange-colored eyes, unearthly, almost unatural beauty.

Why didn't I see there was something up before?

A twig snapped on the tree outside my window, making me jump. That was the only thing I hated about staying by myself when my parents had to go on one of my dad's stupid, long business trips, when the house and the things around it started making noises.

Technically, I could go with my parents on the business trips, but I'd really rather be alone than constantly travelling. My Aunt came and checked in on me a couple times a week, so I was alright, and it was only for a couple weeks.

Another twig snapped, causing me to jump again. What was going on out there? Were the squirrels building something out there? A freaking ark?

I went over to the window and looked out, trying to see what was tearing my tree apart, but nothing seemed to be outside other than the tree itself. Of course, it was dark and I couldn't really see anything, either.

I went back to my computer, but it wasn't long before I heard another snap from outside. Sighing, I got up, this time grabbing a flashlight off of a shelf in my room. I headed downstairs, dtermined to see and and stop this annoying little creature from making any more noise.

I walked over to the double doors that led onto the back porch. As I grabbed the door handle for the double doors, it occurred to me that I was kind of pulling a stupid move here. Young girl, all by herself in a house, going out into the dark to investigate a mysterious noise. Didn't this just spell out typical horror movie ending? I hesitated, suddenly deciding that this wasn't the best idea after all.

And in that one moment of hesitation, the doors suddenly burst open and an unseen force dragged me out into the cold night air.

I was suddenly hanging by the front of my shirt out on the deck, staring face-to-face with a pale, red-headed man with dark, almost pitch-black eyes. I recognized him from the clearing when I saw the Cullens.

"H-hurting me." I stammered. "Wanna let me down?"

The man just chuckled, grinning to reveal his perfectly white, straight teeth. "I've been waiting for a moment like this." He hissed, pulling me closer to him. "I just can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

Why did I get the feeling that he meant that quite literally?

"Look, let's talk for a sec." I squeaked out, trying to struggle out of his overly-strong grasp.

He laughed again, pulling me ever closer and leaning towards my face, my neck.

I closed my eyes, figuring the end was near. What a way to go, bitten to death by a crazed vampire. I was sure of that now, at least. This guy was a vampire, so the Cullens, they must be vampires. It all added up.

Too bad I wouldn't live to tell about it.

Just as I felt the man's hair brush against my chin, I heard a low growl come from somewhere in front of me, causing the man to freeze and me to open my eyes back up to see what was going on.

I opened my eyes just in time to, once again, get dragged by an unseen force. This time, I was wrenched out of the man's grasp, ripping the collar on the front of my shirt. (Thankfully, not ripping my shirt enough to 'reveal' anything.) I watched as, right in front of me, the man was pounced on by a large, no, _gigantic_ blondish-colored wolf, who proceeded to drag him forcefully to the ground.

I finally took a second to glance behind me and spotted another gigantic wolf looming over me, his eyes fixed on me intently. I just gaped at him, still listening to the battle going on in front of me. When he realized that I was too frozen with shock to move, he grabbed me by my now poor, beat-up shirt anf dragged me back into my house and, letting go of my shirt, nudged me with his nose toward the stairs before running outside to help his friend.

Shaking, I finally forced my body to move, running toward the stairs and stumbling my way up then, throwing myself into my room and curling up in the corner along with one of my larger hardcover books as a weapon.

I soon her footsteps coming up the stairs. Human footsteps.

I was screwed.

I ended up curling up into the smallest ball I possibly could, holding the book up to my face. At least if this was my last day on Earth, I wouldn't have to watch it go.

But, obviously, I didn't even get that luxury as the book was suddenly pulled out of my hands.

I looked up to see, not the vampire who had attacked me earlier, but a different guy wearing just a pair of denim shorts. He looked slightly Native American, probably from La Push. I almost started screaming for help, with hopes that my neighbors would somehow hear me, but then I looked up and saw the genuine concern in his eyes. I got the automatic feeling that he was there to help, not to hurt.

After staring at each other for a minute, him still holding my book and looking at me like he didn't know what to say, I finally spoke up.

"And you are...?" I asked him, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"I'm...I'm Embry." He stammered out, his eyes locked on me.

"Alanna." I said as an introduction.

He nodded. "I know...Alanna." He added my name, saying it kind of strangely, like he'd never heard the name before and was mesmerized by it.

I heard chuckling coming from my door. I looked over to see another guy in just shorts standing in my doorway, arms crossed, looking highly amused. He sighed.

"Well, Bry, there goes the last of the Pack bachelors."

* * *

Me: Yay for another update being done!

Fang: Finally. It's Christmas, already!

Me: I know! Shocking...

Fang: Let's just post this so we can go to bed.

Me: Got it!

Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate!

R&R?


	18. Chapter 17

Fly By Twilight. A neglected series...

But not today.

No, for today...An update!

-many cheers-

Fang: Woo-Hoo.... -claps half-heartedly-

Me: Party-pooper.

Fang: -shrugs-

Me: So, we're living at a farm house...

Fang: Details in Poetry Corner somewhere. We're not explaining them all here. It'd take too long.

Me: Things are going fairly well. We're adjusting. And now that we've adjusted some...Updateness!

Fang: Joyous.

Me: You're a real pain-in-the-neck today.

Fang: -shrugs-

Me: -facepalm-

* * *

Fang's POV

"And you couldn't have just _told_ me, Fang?"

I shrugged. "Not at the time, Lana. Humans aren't really supposed to know..."

She crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat on the couch. "What a stupid rule. 'Normal humans aren't supposed to know'. Since when have _I _classified under 'normal'?"

"Well, you don't now, if that makes you feel better." Alice said, handing over a soda she had gotten Alanna out of the fridge.

"Yeah, welcome to the club." Seth added.

"Does this club have a name?" Alanna asked.

"The Anti-Society Society." Embry said, flopping down next to Alanna. He had barely left her side the whole night. For a guy who'd been fine with being single before, he sure was happy to have a girl now. I was just glad _I_ didn't have to deal with this imprinting business.

"Do we have t-shirts?" Alanna asked.

No, but we should." Emmett said. "Alice, remind me to order t-shirts for the club."

"_I'll_ order the shirts, Emmett." Alice said. "If you'll order them, we'll look like...Like..."

"Clowns?" Nez suggested.

"Pathetic, 'thrown out of the circus' type clowns." Alanna added, laughing.

I was kind of surprised at how well Alanna was taking this whole thing. It was like, 'Oh, so you're vampires, and these other people are wolf shapeshifters. Not to mention Fang, Iggy, and their friends are experiments that can fly and have a talking dog. And one of those werewolf people is now in love with me. That's nice. What's for dinner?' I had a feeling it hadn't totally sunk it yet with her, and she was just going with the flow right now. Then again, this _was_ Alanna. She had always kind of lived on the cusp between normal and downright strange. Maybe to her, this was all just proof that she wasn't completely crazy after all.

"So...What happened to Killian?" Bella asked.

"Killian...Lived up to his name." Iggy said. "He was..."

"Killed?" Carlisle guessed.

"Good and dead." Embry answered.

"Well, this could cause some problems between us and our visitors." Edward pointed out. "Their companion is dead. They might not be impressed with this news."

"Can you tell where they are right now?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. Rafael is very good at guarding his thoughts. He's hard to pick up. And Attalia's near impossible. It's almost strange..."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I can't hear them, either, Edward."

"Well, we're just going to have to come up with something to tell them." Carlisle said. "Any ideas?"

"We could always play dumb." Emmett suggested.

"Not hard for you..." Jasper whispered.

Emmett glared at Jazz, but continued. "I mean we'll just say we have no clue where he is. You guys...Took care of him, right?" He asked, turning to the Pack.

Jacob nodded. "One fried vamp, signed, sealed, delivered, he's toast."

"So we have no clue where he is, which isn't a lie." Emmett said. "I mean, we have no idea where the winds may have blown his ashes, right?"

"That'll work until we think of something better, at least." Carlisle said.

"So...Explain the whole 'Veggie Vampires' thing to me again." Alanna said. "You drink animal blood?"

As Carlisle began to explain our eating habits to Alanna, I turned to Max, who was watching all of this from a corner of the room.

"So, that's Alanna." Max said as I leaned against the wall next to her. "She's...Ok."

"Don't worry, Max, she was just a friend." I reassured her. "Plus, I think Embry has dibs now."

"Who said I was worried?" Max asked, glaring at me slightly.

"The jealousy vibes roll right off of you, Maximum." I said. "It's hard to miss."

Max just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the scene in front of us. We had let the Flock come over with the rest of the Pack after Killian was taken out. Not exactly the best of plans, with the other two Volturi messengers still out there and possibly pissed at us, but Max had demanded to be let in on something already, so we figured, ah, what the Hell. Besides, it was very hard to keep a determined Maximum Ride out of where she wanted to be. She had flown the Flock over to our house right after Jake and his gang all came over here.

I felt a sudden tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Renesmee staring up at me hopefully. "Fang? I'm hungry..."

I smiled, ruffling her hair a bit. "Come on, we'll let everyone talk while we go find some chow."

"Mind if I tag along?" Max asked.

I shook my head and the three of us headed for the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards for a bit, finally finding some cereal that 'Nez would actually eat. I considered pouring it in a bowl for her, then re-thought the idea and just gave her the box and a glass of milk. She'd be more likely to eat it that way.

I threw together a couple sandwiches for Max and I and the two of us stepped out a back door to talk for a bit.

"Fang?" Max asked me. "What happens now? You lie to the Volturi messengers, then what?"

I shrugged. "We pray that they just believe us and leave, then we try to get back to 'normal' life."

"What's 'normal' around here?" Max asked me.

"Well, I'm going to finish high school." I told her. "The Flock is welcome to come along for the whole 'school' thing."

"I think Nudge will enjoy that." Max answered, nodding. "And I hear Billy is thinking of forcing Jake and Iggy to go get an education."

"Yeah, I never thought Uncle Billy really liked Jake's 'quit school and work' plan." I said. Well, this'll give Jake and Iggy someone to hang with."

Max nodded. "So, I'll go to school with you and Alanna, huh?"

"Yes, Alanna." I answered. "Plus my other platonic friends whom you don't have to worry about."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried, Fang."

"Sure. And I'm not a vampire. I'm really a Leprechaun."

"Top 'o the morning to you, Fang. If I catch you, do I get a pot of gold?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Like you could catch me, anyway."

A smile spread across Max's face. A slight blush brightened on her cheeks. "You wanna bet?"

Then, with speed that could rival any vampire's, she pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

Max's POV

You know, I've heard of people going insane and losing control of their entire body. They just react, doing thing without thought or knowledge of the consequences, lost in some kind of instictual madness.

Well, I think I know how they feel.

I just meant to kiss him. One little kiss. That wouldn't hurt, right? I just couldn't take not being close to him. Always wondering what he was thinking and how he felt. This would answer my question.

But, I guess my body had other plans...

I latched onto him, wrapping my arms around his cold neck, pressing myself up against him like a magnet. At first, he stiffened in surprise. I thought he would push me away, keep his distance as usual, but he surprised me again. I felt his wings wrap around me like a blanket, his arms around my waist under them.

He decided to take over the kissing business at that point, and I was more than happy to let him.

_"I think I've caught you at an awkward time, Maximum."_

I groaned inwardly. _"Not now, Voice. Busy...Shut up...Go die..."_

_"How kind of you. And to think I was going to help you out..."_

_"Help later...Leave now..." _I was not going to let the Voice ruin my moment.

_"If you don't pay attention, this moment could be your last, Maximum. You've come far, but now you need to know the rest of your destiny. I'm willing to tell you now."_

Ok, this left me a decision. Finally learn my destiny, or continue my moment with Fang. I know it might not look like a hard choice, but...Fang...

_"Don't worry, Maximum. Your choice has already been made for you. I'll talk to you in a moment."_

Before I had time to process that sentence, the back door flew open and Fang and I jumped apart like the guilty little bird-kids we were.

"I'm sure I could come up with some awesome jokes for this moment, but now isn't the time." Seth said, staring at us from the door. "Guys, the Volturi messengers have arrived. They're out front, and they want to see you."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Fang: And the plot thickens...

Me: Like Subway Soup...

Fang: Only less gross...

Me: So, I believe I shall update...

Fang: -le gasp-

Me: Very funny...

R&R?


	19. Chapter 18

Me: I have great plans for this chapter...

Fang: That's scary to hear...

Me: Oh, stop being such a spoil-sport.

Fang: Stop being...Scary...

Me: Mwahahahaha!!

Fang: -eyeroll-

Me: Anyway, I expect this chapter to be, well, epical.

Fang: Like you expect every chapter to be, you self-centered twit.

Me: Twit?

Fang: -shrug- Affie calls you that all the time...

Me: Uh-huh...Anyway, I don't expect _every_ chapter to be epical...

Fang:Like you actually have doubts about chapters.

Me: I do. For instance, you're making me doubt myself right now! -sobs-

Fang: I didn't mean to! Saint!

Me: -continues to sob-

Fang: Damn it...

* * *

Fang's POV

Max and I walked into the living room, kind of awkwardly after being caught like we were.

But the awkwardness ended when we caught sight of Attalia and Rafael.

Attalia looked livid. Can you blame her, really? We'd just killed off one of her comrades. Ok, so he was a psychotic, bloodthirsty comrade, but still. She glared at the two of us, hatred etched all over her face.

"I'm glad you're all here now." She said, not sounding very glad at all. Her words dripped like poison. "I want everyone present to hear this..."

"Hear what?" I asked angrily. I was pissed now. I didn't care if Killian had been a vampire. I didn't care about vampire laws in general. Didn't these vamps have any sense of common decency? The guy was a cold-hearted killer! "Hear you rant about how we broke your stupid laws?"

"Fang..." Carlisle said warningly. I ignored him.

"Hear you piss and moan about your dead psycho friend?" I continued. "Hear you bitch about our eating habits? About our way of life? Hear you complain about my human friends? Hear-"

"No..." Attalia said, cutting me off. "I want you to hear this."

Quick as a, well, vampire, Attalia pulled out what looked like a military-issue gun and began madly shooting everyone in the place. It must have had some special vamp-bullets, because it was taking down everyone in the room, Cullens and Wolves included.

We weren't fast enough. We couldn't do anything.

All we could do was listen to Attalia's psychotic laughter as the world went black.

_THE END_

* * *

Fang: Well, that was depressing.

Me: Yep.

Fang: Anything you'd like to say about that?

Me: Just one thing....

.

,

,

,

,

.

.

.

**APRIL FOOLS, SUCKAS!!!!**

Me and Fang: -hysterical laughter-

Me: Now, here's the _real_ chapter...

* * *

Fang's POV

Seth led us through the house, passing through the living room where most everyone was still seated where we had left them, only now they were quiet, worry etched across most of their faces. The only ones missing now were Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. I noticed Bella, Alice, and Emmett had moved closer to the front door, as if getting ready to help if needed.

"Attalia asked to see both of you." Bella said as we walked in. I don't know how she knew about Max being here, but she asked to see Max as well."

I just nodded. Max and I glanced at each other, and I could almost read her mind. She was having the same thoughts I was. Crap. We were, somehow, caught. Fight-or-Flight was setting in. What would we do now?

Then, I caught Max make a movement behind her back to the rest of the Flock. Her fingers crossed behind her. Our signal for _"Wait"_. She looked at me and I nodded. Instictively, I took her hand. Seth led us forward, away from the safety of my home and out into the Forks, Washington fog.

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were standing on one side of the lawn, Attalia and Rafael were on the other, but not too far away from my three family members. All eyes turned to us as soon as the doors opened. If my heart still had a beat left in it, it would be slamming against my chest wall right about now. I gave Max's hand a light squeeze before the two of us, with Seth close behind, walked towards the group.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle, as soon as we were close enough.

"I can't quite tell you." Carlisle said, sounding mildly annoyed. "You see, our friends here have refused to say much of anything. They insist on seeing you two first. Especially you, Max."

Now, Attalia and Rafael were two fierce-looking, powerful, and murderous vampires with scarlet red eyes and unearthly pale skin. Everyone present knew for a fact that they were faster than lightening and could break a human's neck as if it were nothing but a weak toothpick. Enough to give anyone enough fear to scare them into silence.

"Well, what the Hell is your problem, anyway?" Max asked, turning a murderous glare to the two Volturi messengers.

But that's my Max for ya.

"I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you, Maximum." Attalia said, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Look," I said, stepping in front of Max slightly. She may be brave, but she was still no match for this vamp. "If this is about Killian, he's-"

"Dead. I know." Attalia said off-handedly. "Pity, but a necessary one. How I will explain it to Aro, I'm not sure. Then again, Killian was always volatile. I'm sure Rafe and I will come up with something. But no, this has nothing to do with Killian. Now Fang, please, step aside, or do you have something else to verbally throw at me?"

Ok, so she'd shocked me into silence for a bit, but I wasn't moving an inch.

"Now Max," Attalia started again. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh, so you're planning on a quick and painless death for me?" Max asked sarcastically. "How _thoughtful_."

"Oh, Max." Attalia said, taking a step towards her.

Suddenly, I was on the defensive. I bristled, hands clenching into fists, wings fanning out. A hiss escaped me. She was _not_ getting near Max.

"Fang, relax..." Attalia said, putting a hand up.

Relax? Sure, when Forks becomes a number one vacation spot.

Yeah, I'd relax...When Attalia was a pile of ash herself, maybe.

* * *

Max's POV

Here's something you don't hear every day. 'Aw! My boyfriend is so protective! He just whipped out his wings and hissed at some bitch for me! How cute!'

Just more proof that my life will never be normal.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Fang." I said, trying to jog him back into RealityLand. "Let me talk to her. If we don't like what she says, then you can kill her. Down boy. Heel."

Fang gave me a look that had 'you're crazy' written all over it, but he backed off a bit. Not much, mind you, maybe a couple inches, but a bit.

Enough that I could turn my attentions to Attalia.

"So, what is it you want me to know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Something important, Max." She anwered.

I rolled my eyes. "I see you paid attention in Being Too Vague For Words 101. Now, why don't you just spit it out before I sic my wild vampire boyfriend and his family on you?"

(And yes, I realize I just called Fang my boyfriend out loud. I considered the fact that I might pay for this later, I decided I didn't care. Besides, it flowed better than 'wild vampire guy who I've known for years and may date in the near future if we survive this' as a title.)

A short laugh escaped Attalia's mouth. I even thought I saw Rafael smile a bit. An inside joke. How annoying. "Max, Max, Max..." Attalia said. "Always violence first with you. And always wanting answers _right now_. Patience, Maximum, patience."

"I'm _done_ with patience!" I exclaimed. I was about ready to give Fang the ok to attack this freak. On second thought, _I _was about ready to take her out. "Tell me who you are _right this second!"_

"Who I _am_?" Attalia asked. "You want to know who I _am?_"

"You need a hearing aid?!" I asked. "Yes, I want to know _who the Hell you are!"_

"Max, hun, you know who I am." Attalia answered.

"Oh, do I?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Refresh my memory..."

An almost creepy smile spread across he lips, but she didn't open them to reply. But I did get my answer and in Attalia's own words.

_"Max, I'm your Voice."_

* * *

Me: Don't you love plot twists? They're so...Twisty.

Fang: Like you. You're...Twisted.

Me: No, Amanda's twisted. She wants to find a way to string electrical barbed wire through your arteries.

Fang: ...Touche.

Me: Anyway, I hope that was worth putting up with our little prank.

Fang: Yeah...By the way, Saint, I'm sorry...

Me: About what?

Fang: I'm sorry I made you feel insecure and cry back there...

Me: It's ok, Fang. Just be a little more...Choicy in wording next time, 'kay?

Fang: -smiles- Sure...

Me: Oh, and Fang?

Fang: Yeah?

Me: APRIL FOOLS, YOU IDIOT! PWNED, BABY!!

Fang: ...-headdesk-

Me: YOU THOUGHT YOU MADE ME CRY! HA!

Fang: I hate my life...

R&R& Happy Find a Sucker Day!

I've got one. His name is Fang. :D


	20. Chapter 19

Me: What is this the A/N for again?

Fang: I have no clue...

Me: Fang and I are working on multiple fic chapters, so we started doing our famous A/Ns first...Thing is, I have no clue what fic this A/N goes to...

Fang: Guess you guys'll know when we post it, huh?

Me: I've got it! Fly By Twilght!

Fang: Thank God, she made up her mind...

Me: By the way, I just read Nightlight.

Fang: Forget Edward Cullen, meet Edwart Mullen.

Me: Epic parody. Ok, now let's go!

* * *

Max's POV

"I'm...In shock..."

Attalia grinned, an almost creepy expression. "What were you expecting, Maximum? I'm guessing someone more...Masculine? Surely not a normal human."

"I think it's safe to say we weren't expecting a vampire." Iggy pointed out.

I nodded in agreement. We had all moved inside partly because it was more comfortable in there, but mostly because it had started to rain.

"I think we're all deserving of an explanation." Fang said. He was standing, leaning up against the chair I was sitting in, arms crossed. He really had this 'angry, brooding vampire' thing down. "So, you're Max's voice. Why? How?"

"It all goes back to Vixus." Attalia explained. "You remember her. The Director."

"Trust me, we haven't forgotten her." Edward said, putting a hand protectively on Nessie's shoulder. I thought I heard Jacob growl nearby.

"About eighteen years ago, Vixus and her mate, Josiah, began work on a project that they thought could overthrow the Volturi." Attalia explained. "They believed that the Volturi's laws were overbearing, that vampires should have more freedom to do as they please. So, posing as human scientists, they got involved with human corporations, such as Itex, and began letting these facilities use their ideas on human-animal hybrids."

"So, what you're trying to say is, we were Vixus and Josiah's ideas?" I asked.

Attalia nodded. "You, along with the Erasers and many other human-animal hybrids." She smiled. "You were their favorites, though. Told everyone you would 'save the world'. Save it from the Volturi, that is."

"And how were they expected to fight against an army of vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Look at Fang." Rafael said, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep, chilling. "He turned out just the way they had hoped. He's got all the vampire super strength and speed, a rare power, along with the added bonus of flight. An army of vampires like Fang would give the Volturi a run for their money."

"Which is why we were ordered to take Josiah, the brains of the operation, out." Attalia explained. "We should have taken Vixus out as well, but times were different and Aro was feeling a bit more lenient. She was allowed to live, as long as she was kept under close watch. And they let her hybrids live because of the high number of humans involved around you. Easier to let them do with you what they would then try to destroy you all and come of with an explanation."

"And then you became my voice." I said.

Attalia nodded. "That's my power. Long-distance telepathy. When I found out about you and Josiah's original plans for you, I decided to keep tabs on you. And then, things changed."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fang.

"There are rumors in Volterra." Attalia explained. "The Volturi want to start a little 'revolution' of their own. They want more power. For instance, laws allowing them to force a vampire to join the Volturi." I noticed her eyes move from Alice, to Edward, to Fang. "They also want more vampires in positions of power. Vampire senators, secretaries of state. Ambassadors. Presidents. Prime Ministers."

"Vampires aren't normally allowed to hold those positions." Carlisle explained for the rest of us. "They're considered too high-profile. We don't want to risk our secret getting out."

"But I think the Volturi have decided to risk it." Attalia said. "They want power, more than they already have. Too much." She was looking at Carlisle now. "If I remember, you were able to assemble a large number of vampires to your aid for Renesmee. Could you do that again?"

"We had an agreement." Carlisle explained. "We would reunite to bring down the Volturi when the time arose."

"Well, mark my words, your time comes." Attalia told him. "The Volturi are going to far with this plan. They want to do a sweep. Use Chelsea's power to collect as many powerful vampires as possible. Eliminate those who they cannot attain. With this power behind them, they think they can hold sway over not only the vampire world, but the human world as well. They have vampires take positions of power and, well...The Volturi's meals shall come even easier than before."

"It's something we cannot allow." Rafael stated.

"Maximum." Attalia said, addressing me again. "We want you to do what you were created to do. Save the world, Max. _Take down the Volturi."_

_

* * *

_

Fang's POV

"So, how was your first day in the Supernatural World?" I asked Alanna, sitting next to her on the stairs.

She shrugged. "I found out that a werewolf is in love with me, my best friend and his family are vampires, not to mention said best friend is a human-avian hybrid, and that the world could be in grave danger from a group of power-hungry blood-suckers. All in all, not too shabby."

I smiled. "I'm just waiting for the shock to set in."

"Probably sometime tomorrow, when I wake up." She said. "I'm not making any plans for right then. I'll probably be in a catatonic state for at least an hour."

"Good luck with that." My eyes drifted over to Max, where she was talking to Attalia with Carlisle. Part of me was desperate to go over there, but for what? Not like they needed my help to plan a revolution.

"So, what now?" Alanna asked.

"Well, we're going to wait and see what the Volturi's next move will be." I explained. "Carlisle may alert some of the other covens to our latest information."

"And you're going to stay somewhere nice and safe." Embry added to Alanna, leaning up against the wall nearby.

"Oh, like I can stay out of this." She replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You will, if you value your life." I told her.

"What about Max?" She asked. "Is she going to end up a vampire at the end of this?"

I froze. I hadn't thought about that. That's what this all seemed to be pointing to, all of a sudden. How else would Max fight the Volturi?

But, no. She couldn't. Not Max. I couldn't...

"Fang?" Alanna asked, dragging me back to reality.

I shook my head. "I... Don't know. We'll...See."

There had to be a way that didn't involve stealing Max's humanity from her. And I'd find it.

* * *

Me: Well, that was interesting...

Fang: You know what else is interesting?

Me: What?

Fang: You're contest.

Me: You mean the 'Saint's Sequels Contest'?

Fang: Yeah, the one everyone should go read about.

Me: Ah, the one that both has its own FF forum and is in the newest chapter of the Poetry Corner.

Fang: Yes, all the information is there...

Me: People should check it out.

Fang: They should...

R&R&Check out my contest! In the forums and in the Poetry Corner!


	21. Chapter 20

I'm in a flying by twilightyness kinda mood...

Hmmm...But I can't fly, and it's not twilight yet...

Fang: You also seem to be in a bad pun kinda mood...

Me: Been in one since yesterday and I can't seem to get out of it. Very deep pun mood. May need a ladder.

Fang: Please, for the love of God, stop it! I don't think my mind can take another bad pun assault.

Me: Your mind should have set up better defenses. Like, a wall or something.

Fang: -headdesk-

Me: Head desk? Who would want a desk made out of heads?

Fang: -facepalm-

Me: Your face doesn't have a palm. That's your hand.

Fang: CUT IT OUT!

Me: Ok! You have any scissors for me to cut with?

Fang: GAH! -walks off-

Me: What's his problem?

**Note:** So, in the last chapter, I got a lot of complaints about Fang turning in 'another Edward' with the 'don't turn Max vamp!' thing. Don't loose faith in me yet, people, I know what I'm doing...I think. But anyway, at least look at it this way, if Fang had been ok with it, what kind of plot would that be?

"Hey, Max needs to be a vampire to save us!" "Ok!" -bites-

Yeah...So, once again, give me a chance here...

* * *

Max's POV

"So, I suppose you have a master plan already forming." Fang said, breaking the long but comfortable silence we had fallen into.

"Of course." I answered. "I always have a plan. And I think this one will be the best yet." I rolled over closer to him, flattening what was left of the tall grass that seperated us. I ended up on my side, propping my head up with my arm and giving me a better view of my vampirized Flock member. "It's foolproof."

"I wouldn't suppose this plan has anything to do with charging off and winging it, excuse the pun." Fang said, not taking his eyes off the midnight sky above us.

"Fang, really, when have I ever charged off without so much as a half-formed plan?" I asked him.

His eyes slid over to me and I saw him crack a smile in the dark. "Would you like me to start listing off the incidents, or do you just want me to pick out the most notable ones?"

I gave him a playful shove. "Smartass."

His smile turned into a grin. "Max, you are the most wonderful, lovely, adorable pain in my ass, you know that?"

I returned his grin. "Hey, I try."

"So." He went on. "Seriously, you've been given the task of taking down a coven of very old, very powerful, and very thirsty vampires. Are you seriously just going to go along and hope the answer comes to you, or are you going to come up with some kind of plan?"

"Well, I'm working on it." I said. "I mean, I'm obviously getting help from Carlisle and the other covens he's assembling together. Jake's Pack is gonna help, and Sam's, if they can talk him into a truce. Attalia and Raphael will be there. But...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The only thing I can do against the Volturi right now is fly away from them, and that's not much help."

Fang just nodded, not saying a word. His eyes were back on the stars, but I could tell his mind was far off somewhere else.

"Fang...What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

Fang shrugged. "Nothing...Just the situation."

"I know what you're thinking about." I said. "And I'll have you know, the idea is in consideration whether you like it or not."

Fang twitched. "Max, becoming...Like my family isn't all fun and games."

"I know that." I told him. "It's painful, it requires adjustments, sacrifices...A new diet plan. I get it Fang, going vamp isn't for the faint of heart. But if it's what I have to do-"

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Fang said, interrupting me. "No matter what some scientists or some crazy vampires think, you're your own person and it's up to you to decide what to do with your life. You don't have to be the hero, Max."

"But if I'm not the hero, who will be?" I countered. "Fang, maybe I didn't want to be the world's savior, but I've been shouldered with the task. I can't run away from this, or go off and hide. I have to face it."

"Are you sure?" Fang asked. "Esme even owns a deserted island we can run off to..."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny... But really, Fang, if getting a dose of vampire venom is what it takes, I understand the risks and I'm willing to go for it. Besides, if I become the next immortal around here, well..."

"Well?" Fang asked.

"You and I will never have to split up." I said quietly. "We'll be together...Permanently."

Fang's eyes were back on the stars and his head in the clouds. I could see he was willing to let us lapse back into silence, but I wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Fang, you said it's my choice. What if I choose to join you?"

Fang turned to look at me, but paused for a moment, thinking, before choosing his words. "Max...I hope you're going to do some more thinking on this than what little you already have."

"Bella became a vampire." I pointed out.

"Bella was a special case." Fang said. "Plus, she had more than a year to consider it."

"Well, I think I'm a pretty special case myself." I answered. "And, according to Bella, she knew she wanted to join the Cullens a long time before she actually did. Fang, we have a world to save and a new life to begin. Don't try and make me put off the inevitable."

Fang sighed, closing his eyes. "Max, just at least do me this favor." He said after a moment. "Don't...Give up your mortality 'till after the school year, ok?"

Huh? "Why, Fang? Do you have to graduate high school to be qualified to bite someone or something?"

Fang's mischievious grin returned. "No...I just think that going to high school might be easier if you're not fighting off new vampire instincts all the time..."

"Going to..." I paused, thinking. "But...How can I..."

"The Cullen Family works in mysterious ways..." Fang said cryptically.

"I'm going to school with you?"

Fang nodded. "Oh, yeah, gotta have that high school education."

"Fang, I..." I was nearly speechless. "Why would they send me to school?"

"Well, it's the law, first off." Fang said. "Bella being Chief Swan's daughter, after all..."

"Really, Fang."

"Ok, ok." He said. "They just want to give you a chance at normal life for a bit. All of you, the entire Flock. Spend some time with normal kids, get an education."

I smiled, catching on. "Learn to love mortality enough to keep it..."

"What?" Fang asked.

"I don't know about the rest of the Cullens, but _you're_ going along with this in hopes that I decide I like humanity enough to keep it. I'm on to you, and you can't win, Fang Zuriel Cullen."

Fang shook his head and returned to his stargazing. "You're so stubborn, Max."

"And you're a pain in my ass." I replied, rolling back over to lie on my back. "Maybe I just won't talk to you."

"I wouldn't say that, Maximum."

"And why not?" I countered.

"Classes start on Monday." He replied. "You don't want to snub your Forks High tour guide."

_THE END.

* * *

_

Me: So school begins at the end...

Fang: IT ENDED?

Me: Hey, you're back! And yes, it did. It was supposed to.

Fang: WHY?

Me: Fang, darling, all good things must come to an end-

Fang: YOU'RE NOT ENDING THIS FIC AGAIN ARE YOU?

Me: Fang, I-

Fang: HOW CAN YOU END ON A CLIFFHANGER? DO I BITE THE GIRL OR NOT? ARE THE VOLTURI DEFEATED? HOW? WHAT ABOUT IGGY? AND HOW DOES GAZZY SURVIVE IN SCHOOL WITHOUT GASSING OUT HIS CLASSMATES?

Me: FANG!

Fang: ...What?

Me: Last time I ended on a cliffhanger, what happened?

Fang: I got mad...

Me: And?

Fang: And you told me you...Wrote the sequel...

Me: -grins-

Fang: There's gonna be a third story in this? It's a trilogy?

Me: -nods- The next installment was so epic, it needed it own story. And, of course, I can't leave you all waiting, so, if you'll all make your way to my profile (after R&Ring, of course) you shall find...

**Fly By Twilight: The Volturi**

Fang: Why 'The Volturi'?

Me: First of all, because the Volturi play a big part in the next installment. Second...I wanted the three stories to appear in order on my 'Story Stats' page, so I had to alphabetize them.

Fang: -facepalm- You're anal, you know that?

Me: -shrugs- OCD.

Fang: So, without further ado...

Me: You must go and read the final installment of the Fly By Twilight trilogy! But not before you...

R&R?


End file.
